17 TO 30 (ChanBaek)
by rhapxobee
Summary: Byun Baekhyun berpikir hidupnya sampai di usia 17 tahun namun ketika dia berhasil membuka mata dan melihat dunia, dia mendapati dirinya berada di umur 30 tahun dan sudah menikah, parahnya yang dinikahinya adalah pria. Dan yang lebih sadisnya lagi, pria itu Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang selama ini menjadi musuh besarnya. Ditambah lagi dirinya sedang hamil./ChanBaek/Baekyeol/MPREG
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

"Hei, Pendek!"

Langkah kaki ramping itu terhenti tatkala seseorang di belakangnya seenaknya saja mengubah namanya. Dia menjilati bibir bawahnya, sorot matanya yang kesal setengah mati, lalu rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Apa kau memanggilku, Slenderman?" tanya pemuda menatap tajam si-pengubah-nama itu dengan mata kecilnya.

"Apa kau tidak ada panggilan lain selain itu?"

"Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu padamu, Bodoh!' bibir tipis itu terlihat manis dipandang, namun pedas saat didengar.

"Byun Baekhyun, jika saja kau tinggi sedikit lagi, aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu," kata si pemilik mata bulat dengan name-tag bertulisan 'Park Chanyeol', jangan lupakan seringaian mengejeknya.

Kalau saja ini bukan sekolah, Baekhyun akan segera menampar bibir tebal milik pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu dengan seluruh kemampuannya, sayangnya dia tidak mau kedua orang tuanya datang setelah dia melakukan hal tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu sedikit, apa motivasimu menggangguku selama ini, huh?" Baekhyun akan bersabar untuk kali ini.

"Karena kau ..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, terlihat berpikir, setelah mendapatkannya dalam waktu beberapa detik, bibir itu kembali menyeringai, "...pendek."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun dan masuk ke kelas mereka. Ya, mereka satu kelas, satu meja pula. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa berisiknya kelas ketika mereka bertengkar.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Baekhyun mengencangkan suaranya hingga seluruh kelas yang ada di koridor kelas dua belas dapat mendengar teriakan itu semua.

-o0o-

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol di sebelahnya dengan tajam. Jika saja tatapan Baekhyun itu adalah pisau yang baru saja diasah, maka Chanyeol bisa saja terbunuh oleh tatapan itu. Sayangnya, itu hanya pengandaian saja.

"Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu? Aku takut saja, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku," tegur Chanyeol tidak lupa menyisipkan rasa percaya dirinya yang begitu besar itu.

Baekhyun menatapnya muak, tawa menghina terdengar di pendengaran Chanyeol.

Menggoda pemuda pendek itu sudah merupakan hobi bagi dirinya.

Lucu, katanya.

"Tampan apanya, seperti monyet begitu," cibir Baekhyun yang dibuat-buat. Chanyeol yang mendengar cibiran itu berbalik menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelasnya.

Ketika Chanyeol akan bersuara, tiba-tiba beberapa anggota OSIS muncul di depan kelas. Semua murid menoleh kemana-mana, bertanya-tanya.

"Minggu ini kita akan sebuah kegiatan refreshing untuk kelas dua belas, jadi sebelum kalian menghadapi Ujian yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi, pihak sekolah sudah setuju dengan usul kami yang ingin mengajak kalian refreshing. Kegiatan refreshing ini akan kita habiskan di hutan, kita akan berkemah. Kalian setuju atau tidak?"

"Setuju!" Satu kelas serentak berteriak dengan kata yang serupa.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan antusias. Chanyeol juga tidak kalah antusias dengan mendorong-dorong bahu Baekhyun hingga pemuda pendek itu terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Chanyeol!"

Sudah tahu bukan siapa yang berteriak ini?

Seluruh warga kelas memperhatikan kedua pemuda yang memang tidak ada akurnya.

"Sudah, biarkan saja mereka berdua, mengurusi mereka memang tidak ada habisnya," celetuk Guru Kim yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Oke, kalian setuju ya? Persiapkan diri kalian ya, jangan lupa minta izin kepada orang tua kalian dahulu!"

"Siap!"

Baekhyun mengelus pantat semoknya yang mencium ubin, matanya tak lepas menatap lekat-lekat Chanyeol, sementara itu bibirnya terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk pasangan sebangkunya itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu menahan tawanya, "Enak kan?"

"Enak apanya, Bodoh?!" hardik Baekhyun menahan emosinya yang rasanya sudah berada diubun-ubun.

"Kau saja sana, pantatmu mencium benda keras!" ujar Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi dengan kasar alhasil dia kembali berteriak kesakitan, lalu mengelus pantatnya lagi.

"Kau mengelus pantat terus, sini kuelus, siapa tau bisa hilang sakitnya." Hening sebentar, namun sedetik kemudian kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah berada di leher Chanyeol, dia mencekik Chanyeol.

"Mampus kau, mampus!"

"Arrrrkkkh, ampun!"

Guru Kim yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _CHAPTER ONE'S PREVIEW_

"Baiklah, semuanya kita akan membagi kelompok ya, kali ini kalian akan melakukannya secara berpasangan."

"Baekhyun, kau bersama Chanyeol."

"HAH?!"

-o0o-

"Pendek, tangkap benderanya benar-benar dong!"

"Berisik, Tukul!"

-o0o-

"Kita di mana ini? Sepertinya kita tersesat, Chan."

"Tidak mungkin, ingatanku itu bagus sekali, tidak mungkin kita tersesat, lewat sini!"

"Sudah kubilang kita tersesat, mengapa kau bersikeras kalau kau tahu jalannya, Bodoh!"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan aku bodoh?"

"Kau memang bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau-ARRRRGHHHHH!"

"ARGHHHHH!"

 **BAEKLOGY'S NOTE**

 **JANGAN LUPA MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN!**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Pagi buta ini seluruh murid kelas dua belas sudah memadati halaman depan sekolah. Di depan pagar terdapat bus-bus yang siap mengantarkan mereka pergi.

"Baiklah, Anak-anak, di dalam sana bisa memuat empat puluh lima siswa, jadi jangan berdesakan, oke?"

Para wali kelas pun mulai berceloteh di depan para siswanya; memberitahu hal-hal yang harus dilakukan dan yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Setelah mendengarkan perkataan sang guru, murid-murid pun masuk dan menempati tempat duduk mereka.

Dan, Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa dia adalah siswa terakhir yang menaiki bus, pasti tempat duduk yang disukainya telah diambil, pikirnya.

Dia berjalan gontai menuju tangga bus setelah menaruh barang-barangnya di bagasi bus dan menyisakan tas punggung dan bantal leher di tangannya.

Seperti perkiraannya, semua kursi sudah terisi penuh. Dengan teliti, Baekhyun mencari tempat duduk untuknya, dan matanya jatuh pada sebuah bangku kosong di sisi kiri, letaknya berada di samping pintu bus bagian depan.

Senyum mengembang di bibir pemuda pendek tersebut. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia memenuhi bangku kosong tersebut. Ketika menoleh dan berniat mengajak teman duduknya itu berbicara, semua topik yang sudah ada di otaknya secara otomatis sirna begitu saja.

"Chanyeol?!"

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terlihat terkejut juga, tetapi pemuda bermata bulat itu lebih ke masa bodoh.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakannya padamu, Pendek!" ucap Chanyeol malas, lalu dia memakai lagi masker hitamnya dan bersiap-siap menutup matanya.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian sebuah tepukan di lengannya membuatnya harus mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"Kenapa lagi?!" tanya Chanyeol agak menggertak.

Baekhyun menunjuk tempat duduk Chanyeol yang mana bersampingan dengan jendela bus.

"Boleh aku duduk di sana? Aku sering mabuk darat kalau naik bus," tanya Baekhyun masih dengan muka juteknya.

"Kau memaksa atau meminta tolong, hm?"

"Bisakah kau tidak membesar-besarkannya?!" Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol selalu mencari perdebatan bersamanya.

"Kau memintaku untuk pindah, tapi kau memintanya dengan suara memerintah, memang aku itu babumu?" protes Chanyeol tidak terima.

Chanyeol menoleh ke jendela dan menutup matanya lagi, tidak memedulikan ocehan si pendek itu.

"Chanyeol?!" pekik Baekhyun yang langsung mendapatkan protes dari teman-temannya. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa diam saja dan menerima di mana dia duduk sekarang.

Dengan kesal dia mengambil masker di tasnya, kemudian menyimpan kembali tasnnya di bagasi atas, lalu mempersiapkan diri untuk tidur.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, perjalanan kita ini akan menempuh waktu empat jam, jadi jika ada yang ingin tidur, tidur saja, ya."

Setelah mendengarkan seruan dari gurunya, Baekhyun sudah menjelajahi mimpi indahnya.

-o0o-

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tidak merasakan gerakan pada bus lagi. Mata pemuda pendek itu mengitarin sekitarnya, sudah sepi.

Namun, yang lebih aneh lagi adalah bantalan kepalanya sungguh empuk. Baekhyun kembali ke posisi normal dan melihat apa yang dijadikannya bantalan selama dia tidur tadi.

Itu adalah ... lengan besar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menggoyang tubuh besar itu sampai akhirnya pemilik tubuh tersebut terbangun.

"Kenapa, Pendek? Ini baru dua jam perjalanan," kata Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya sembari melihat arlojinya.

"Tapi mereka semua sudah menghilang," sahut Baekhyun seraya menunjuk ke kursi-kursi bus yang kosong.

"Tentu saja, karena ini adalah tempat perhentian bus, Pendek."

"Perhentian bus?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, masalahnya dia belum pernah menaiki bus apalagi melakukan perjalan bersama bus.

"Iya, kalau kau ingin makan atau membeli sesuatu untuk mengisi perutmu, kau bisa turun."

"Ahh!" Baekhyun mengangguk ngerti.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan mata setengah mengantuknya, "Kau tidak turun?"

"Ibuku sudah menyiapkan bekal untukku."

Baekhyun mengambil tas di bagasi atas dan mengeluarkan kotak makan siang.

"Kau mau?" tawar Baekhyun kepada pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Baekhyun mendumel, "Yasudah, aku kan hanya berbasa-basi saja, siapa juga yang mau memberimu."

"Yasudah."

"Yasudah."

Baekhyun membuka kotak makan siangnya dan menghabiskan seluruh isinya, setelah itu dia kembali menyimpan kotak makan siang itu ke dalam tas.

"Pantas saja badanmu seperti itu, nasi sebanyak itu saja langsung kau habiskan, Pendek," komentar Chanyeol dnegan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Berisik, jangan mengomentariku!" sahut Baekhyun jutek.

"Oh ya, katamu kau sering mabuk darat, nyatanya tidurmu tenang-tenang saja?"

Baekhyun terdiam seolah kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau berbohong, kan?"

"Siapa juga yang berbohong, aku memang mabuk darat, tetapi jika aku tidur, aku tidak akan mabuk," kata Baekhyun mencoba beralibi.

"Jangan berbohong padaku." Chanyeol tentu saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, karena saat dia melihat wajah damai Baekhyun ketika tidur tadi benar-benar bukan seperti orang yang sering mabuk darat.

"Hmm, tapi ini kali pertamaku menaiki bus, aku juga heran kenapa aku tidak mabuk darat seperti orang kebanyakan." Baekhyun menerawang sekaligus berbangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Intinya, kau bohong soal mabuk darat." Chanyeol membuat kesimpulan bulat dan memosisikan dirinya lagi untuk tidur.

Mata Baekhyun berputar malas.

"Slenderman, aku mau duduk di tempat dudukmu! Ya? Boleh ya?" pinta Baekhyun sembari menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol, kali ini dia merangkul lengan yang besarnya dua kali lebih besar dari lengannya.

"Tidak!" jawab Chanyeol mutlak, tidak bisa diganggu-gugat.

"Mengalahlah sedikit padaku, hm?" Baekhyun berusaha membuat Chanyeol bertemu pandang dengannya, tetapi tampaknya Chanyeol semakin mengalihkan wajahnya dan masa bodo dengan pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak!"

Karena kesal, Baekhyun menghempaskan rangkulannya dengan kuat sampai membuat Chanyeol meringis. Chanyeol sedikit melirik pemuda pendek itu dengan ekor matanya, dia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang kesal sedang mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sembari mengomel tidak jelas.

"Sebentar, kau mau duduk di tempat dudukku bukan?" Baekhyun yang sibuk mengomel pun terhenti dan digantikan oleh wajahnya yang kelewat antusias.

"Cium dulu di sini," sahut Chanyeol sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kanannya, tidak lupa seringainya. Chanyeol yakin sekali kalau Baekhyun tidak akan mau melakukannya. Tetapi...

CHUP!

Chanyeol terdiam, Baekhyun mencium pipinya sungguhan. Pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu tidak berkedip sama sekali, bahkan dia menahan napasnya.

"Sudahkan? Sana pindah!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan yang ditarik mengikuti intruksi dari Baekhyun. Dengan tawa kecilnya, Baekhyun menduduki tempat duduk yang sebelumnya diisi oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang pipi kanannya, untuk pertama kalinya dia dicium oleh laki-laki, dan entah mengapa reaksinya malah seperti ini. Bukannya jijik, Chanyeol malah merona sendiri dibuatnya. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin belok, Chanyeol yakin bahwa dirinya masih lurus-lurus saja.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah tersangka yang menciumnya itu dan dilihatnya kepala Baekhyun tengah menembus jendela dan terus mengatakan 'Woah, anginnya segar sekali!'

Ya, Baekhyun mungkin sudah sering mencium orang makanya pemuda pendek itu sama sekali tidak masalah ketika disuruh menciumnya. Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia masih seutuhnya normal.

-o0o-

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun tidak lagi tidur, dia menikmati angin-angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Inilah mengapa dia suka duduk di tepi jendela, padahal dia memang tidak memiliki mabuk darat.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Baekhyun segera mengambil tas di bagasi atasnya kemudian turun dari bus, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terlelap dengan wajah yang mendongak.

"Woah!" Baekhyun berputar badan ketika mata sabitnya itu bertemu pepohonan hijau yang berada di depannya saat ini.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang baru saja dibangunkan oleh salah satu teman kelasnya. Dilihatnya ke sisi kiri dan Baekhyun sudah lenyap dari sana. Dia merutuki Baekhyun yang tidak membangunkannya. Lantas dia turun dari bus tersebut dengan langkah yang malas. Pasalnya, dia sudah pernah berkemah ke hutan yang menjadi tujuan mereka ini, jadi perasaan semangat itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Anak-anak, jangan sampai kalian lengah dan ketinggalan rombongan ya!"

"Iya, Bu!"

Siswa-siswa tersebut pun memasuki hutan dengan tas-tas besar di badan mereka, begitupun Baekhyun yang tampaknya kesusahan membawa tas-tasnya. Melihat hal itu, guru Kang yang merupakan wali kelasnya pun segera memanggil Chanyeol yang memang bawaannya tidak banyak, malah masih tampak luwes dipandang mata.

"Chanyeol, kemari!" Chanyeol yang tidak mau banyak omong lagi pun segera menghampiri guru Kang.

"Kenapa, Bu?" tanya Chanyeol semabari berjalan beriringan dengan guru Kang.

"Kau lihat Baekhyun? Sana tolong dia!" kata guru Kang sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang memang tampak kesulitan membawa barang bawaannya.

"Tapi kan saya juga kesusahan membawa barang saya, Bu," Dengan halus, Chanyeol mencoba menolak permintaan wali kelasnya tersebut.

"Saya lihat barang bawaanmu tidak banyak, malah sebelah tanganmu masih menganggur. Apa saya yang harus membantu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melirik ke guru Kang yang tampaknya sudah kewalahan menggendong satu tas kemah di punggungnya.

"Biar saya saja." Chanyeol langsung saja menghampiri Baekhyun

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Guru Kang tersenyum melihat punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Kemarikan!" Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Chanyeol langsung merampas tas yang menurutnya paling besar dan berat saat dibawa oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang awalnya mau protes hanya bisa mengurungkan niatnya, lagipula dia juga sudah kelelahan karena tas-tas yang dibekali oleh ibunya tersebut.

-o0o-

Chanyeol saling menepukkan kedua tangannya untuk mengusir debu-debu hitam di tangannya, dia habis mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk api unggun yang akan dilaksanakan nanti malam. Karena tempat perkemahan mereka berada di dekat sungai, Chanyeol pun segera membasuh tangannya. Namun, saat dia akan kembali tendanya yang juga dihuni beberapa temannya, Chanyeol menemukan sosok pendek dengan mata kecilnya itu tampak kesulitan memasang tenda.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya sebentar, Baekhyun tampak berjuang membangun tendanya sendiri, tidak ada satupun yang menolongnya karena para siswa sedang sibuk sendiri. Baekhyun memandang ke sana kemari untuk mencari bantuan, namun semua orang terlihat sibuk.

"Bocah itu," gumam Chanyeol yang akan menolongnya, namun kakinya terhenti tatkala seorang alumnus yang ikut ke dalam perkemahan mereka itu mendekati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyit dan menghela napas, "Baguslah ada yang membantu si pendek itu." Kemudian dia pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun yang kedatangan alumnus tersebut tentu saja senang setengah mati dan menerima bantuan dari alumnus tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Kak!" kata Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi. Dia pikir tidak ada yang akan membantunya.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula kakak juga jago mendirikan tenda dalam waktu cepat, kau ingin lihat?" tawar alumnus tersebut dengan nada berbangga diri.

"Mau, Kak!" ujar Baekhyun kelewat semangat. Dia menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri dan melihat kakak alumnusnya tersebut membangun tenda. Matanya membesar dan mulutnya menganga tatkala melihat kecepatan tangan kakak alumnusnya tersebut. Bukan hanya dia yang terperangah, tetapi semua yang berada di sekitarnya tersebut. Iya, orang yang tadi sibuk semua kini memperhatikan kakak alumnusnya tersebut.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" kata kakak alumnusnya tersebut, dia mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terkejut melihat penampilan apik darinya.

"Oh ya, kita belum bertukar nama ya. Nama kakak, Kris Wu, kalau kau?"

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, Kak!" sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Ah, Baekhyun, namamu cantik ya secantik pemilik namanya." Baekhyun mengulum senyum malu-malunya.

"Terima kasih, Kak," kata Baekhyun pelan, tanpa disadarinya wajahnya sudah disapu oleh warna merah muda.

"Sama-sama, Baek. Kalau begitu, kakak ke tenda kakak dulu ya, kalau butuh apa-apa kau bisa panggil kakak saja," pamit Kris dan dijawab oleh anggukan imut dari Baekhyun.

Selepas kepergiannya Kris, Baekhyun menggumamkan sesuatu, "Sudah tampan, baik hati pula, tidak seperti orang itu." Baekhyun mengubah objek penglihatannya dari Kris ke Chanyeol yang letak tendanya tidak jauh darinya.

Secara tidak sengaja, pandangan mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol membalas tatapannya dengan gerakan mulut yang menyalak 'Kenapa hah?!' tetapi tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Daripada menambah persentase kenaikan pada darah tingginya, Baekhyun masuk ke tendanya sembari berkemas-kemas.

-o0o-

Malam ini mereka akan mengadakan api unggun, namun sebelum acara utama itu berlangsung, para wali kelas mengumpulkan muridnya untuk makan siang, lalu setelah itu mereka duduk berbaris sesuai kelasnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, semuanya kita akan membagi kelompok ya, kali ini kalian akan melakukannya secara berpasangan."

Kelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kelas yang paling akhir disebutkan kelompoknya, keduanya sudah mengerutkan dahi karena nama mereka belum muncul juga, padahal hampir seluruh nama di kelas mereka sudah disebutkan namanya.

"Dan terakhir, Baekhyun, kau bersama Chanyeol."

"HAH?!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berteriak, mereka bertukar tatapan tidak mengerti. Dari sekian ratus siswa yang hadir di sini, mengapa mereka berdua yang dipasangkan?

"Tidak mau!" tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah sembari berdiri.

"Hei, tidak ada murid yang menolak sepertimu, Byun Baekhyun, sudah terima saja." Guru Kang tampak tidak mau peduli dengan protes anak asuhnya tersebut. Lagipula, ini satu cara untuk mempersatukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang jika bertemu akan bertengkar terus, begitu pikirnya.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka Baekhyun hanya bisa menerima apa yang disampaikan oleh wali kelasnya tersebut. Baekhyun melirik tak minat ke arah Chanyeol, ketika mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Saya jelaskan dulu ya bagaimana game yang harus kalian mainkan ini," kata salah satu alumnus yang ikut serta menjadi panitia, dan alumnus tersebut adalah Kris. Semua siswa perempuan lantas menahan pekikan mereka ketika melihat mantan kakak kelas mereka yang dulunya juga kapten basket di sekolah tersebut.

"Wah, Karisma Kak Kris kuat sekali," gumam Baekhyun yang didengar oleh Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya.

"Masih tampan juga aku," sahut Chanyeol dengan suara cukup besar, saking besarnya Baekhyun dan anak-anak di sekitarnya memandang ke arahnya.

Chanyeol membalas semua pandangan itu dengan kata, "Aku benarkan?!"

"Kalian secara berpasangan harus mencari bendera merah yang sudah disebar oleh panitia di sekitaran hutan, ingat jangan terlalu jauh ya, siapa yang mendapatkan bendera merah paling banyak akan mendapatkan tiket liburan ke London selama seminggu, jadi seluruh biaya hidup selama seminggu di sana adalah tanggungan kami." Kris menebar senyum memesonanya ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Seluruh siswa sontak saling berbisik hingga suara yang dihasilkan sudah seperti lebah yang sedang mengerumuni bunga.

"Oke, setelah saya membunyikan peluit ini, kalian bisa langsung berpencar dan mencarinya!" ujar Kris yang sudah siap-siap memegang peluit yang terkalung di lehernya.

"Siap? Satu... dua... ti-PRIT!"

Kerumunan siswa yang tadinya tenang pun mulai bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka dan berpencar masuk ke dalam hutan. Baekhyun yang tidak mau ketinggalan pun menarik tangan Chanyeol sampai pemuda berbadan besar itu terhuyung dan mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Cepatlah, Slenderman! Kau punya kaki yang panjang tapi ketika berjalan kau seperti siput, dasar!" omel Baekhyun sedikit mengomentari anggota tubuh Chanyeol. Yang dikritiki juga sudah tidak peduli saking sudah terbiasanya dia mendengar mulut mungil itu mengatai dirinya.

Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu adalah manusia yang banyak kurangnya, jadi mau apapun atau sebagus apapun penampilan dan perilaku Chanyeol, akan tetap buruk di mata Baekhyun. Itu namanya hukum Baekhyun, tidak bisa lagi diganggu-gugat.

"Itu benderanya!" pekik Chanyeol sembari menunjuk sebuah bendera merah yang menggantung terselip di ranting pohon yang lumayan rendah tetapi cukup tinggi untuk Baekhyun meraihnya. Baekhyun yang akan mengomeli Chanyeol lagi segera berlari ke arah pohon tersebut sembari melompat-lompat agar bisa mendapatkan bendera merah itu.

"Pendek, tangkap benderanya benar-benar dong! Lihat perut ratamu jadi tersingkap begitu, jika kau perempuan mungkin sudah kuterjang." Kali ini, Chanyeol yang berkomentar. Pokoknya, mereka itu tidak habis kritikan yang jatuhnya malah menghina.

"Berisik, Tukul! Kau tidak bisa lihat aku sedang kesulitan mengambilnya, jika melihat seseorang kesulitan seharusnya kau membantunya bukan malah mengomentarinya! Dasar bodoh!"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, dia ingin sekali menampar bibir mungil itu sekali saja. Kaki panjangnya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya game ini memang dirancang untuk orang-orang tinggi sepertiku saja, bukan yang pendek sepertimu." Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di kening Baekhyun, lalu mendorongnya pelan.

Chanyeol sedikit berjinjit dan melompat, dan tanpa percobaan lagi, dia langsung mendapatkan benderanya.

"Kau lihatkan seberapa mudah aku menangkapnya?" Chanyeol melambaikan bendera tersbeut di depan wajah Baekhyun. Namun, pemuda pendek nan manis itu segera merampas bendera tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol. Lantas melanjutkan lagi pencariannya.

Mereka semakin memasuki hutan dan terus masuk tanpa menyadari bahwa siang kini sudah berganti petang, meskipun bendera yang mereka bawa sudah banyak, akan tetapi Baekhyun tetap merasa bahwa bendera yang dia kumpulkan bersama Chanyeol ini kurang.

"Sudahlah, Pendek, ini sudah lebih dari cukup, kau tidak bisa lihat langit sudah berubah jadi oranye?" Chanyeol menunjuk ke atas, Baekhyun mendongak dan dia merasa apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol benar adanya.

"Iya juga, ayo kita balik saja ke perkemahan." Mereka berbalik dan melangkah untuk pulang, tetapi perasaan janggal Baekhyun meluputi pemuda dengan mata sabitnya tersebut.

"Sebentar-" Baekhyun mendongak dan memperhatikan sekitarnya, pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka kali ini tampak lebih rindang daripada yang berdekatan dengan perkemahan mereka, ditambah lagi langit yang semakin gelap.

"Heh, Slenderman, apa kau membawa ponsel?" tanya si pendek itu.

"Tidak, tadi aku sedang mengisi daya ponselku dengan powerbank, kalau kau?"

"Aku tidak membawanya, aku lupa." Baekhyun berdecak resah sekaligus kesal, kenapa di hutan begini dia tidak membawa ponsel?

Baekhyun melipat tangan di balik lehernya dan berteriak tertahan, rasanya dia ingin berteriak sampai suaranya habis saja.

"Biasa saja kali, Pendek! Aku pernah kemari dua kali, jadiaku tahu jalannya, ikuti aku." Percaya pada wajah tenang si badan besar itu, Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara dan mengikuti langkah kaki panjang Chanyeol yang membawanya ke jalan tak berujung. Sementara itu, langit sudah gelap gulita dan mereka hanya membawa senter saja di saku jaket mereka.

"Kita di mana ini? Sepertinya kita tersesat, Chan." Suara Baekhyun bergetar antara menahan takut dan resah.

"Tidak mungkin, ingatanku itu bagus sekali, tidak mungkin kita tersesat, lewat sini." Chanyeol kembali berjalan ke arah yang entah diketahuinya atau tidak. Baekhyun seolah melupakan segala permusuhan mereka dan menyerahkan segalanya kepada Chanyeol yang katanya sudah pernah ke hutan ini.

Diperkirakan sudah setengah jam Baekhyun mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol. Dan, Baekhyun pun sadar bahwa Chanyeol juga tidak tahu mereka berada di mana, belum lagi rinai hujan perlahan berjatuhan dan membasahi tanah di sekitaran mereka.

"Chan," panggil Baekhyun yang bibirnya sudah bergetar. Chanyeol berhenti dan memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, Pendek?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan di balik wajah tenangnya.

"Aku harus akui ini, aku takut sekali," kata Baekhyun dengan tubuh yang sudah bergetar ketakutan.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu tangannya mengadah, "Kemarikan salah satu tanganmu," pinta Chanyeol yang kali ini lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Baekhyun tidak bertanya apapun dan dia menyerahkan tangan kanannya kepada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol dapat merasakan tangan Baekhyun dingin seperti es batu, mungkin karena cuaca yang mendadak akan turun hujan dan tentu saja karena ketakutan Baekhyun sendiri.

Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya diri untuk melakukan hal yang sedang dipikirkannya kepada Baekhyun, namun melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan samar-samar membuatnya tidak tega dan memilih mementingkan pikirannya. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket.

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut, tetapi pemuda pendek itu tidak banyak omong dan mengikuti saja apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang selama ini dimusuhinya tersebut.

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan putus asa, sedikit harapan terlintas di benak mereka. Keduanya berharap waktu setidaknya kembali atau maju beberapa hari atau setidaknya sejam saja, tetapi yang mereka tahu, waktu bersifat _continuity_ dengan kata lain waktu akan selalu berjalan; tidak bisa ke masa lalu ataupun ke masa depan.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari saku jaket Chanyeol membuat langkah keduanya berhenti. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berjongkok sembari memeluk lututnya.

"Sudah kubilang kita tersesat, mengapa kau bersikeras kalau kau tahu jalannya, Bodoh!" seru Baekhyun, dia kesal setengah mati kepada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi membawanya entah kemana tetapi mereka belum juga menemukan tempat perkemahan mereka.

"BIsakah kau tidak mengatakan aku bodoh?" Emosi Chanyeol ikut tersulut. Jujur saja, dia juga sudah lelah terus melangkahkan kakinya sedari tadi.

"Kau memang bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh, tidak sadarkah kau bahwa kau yang membawa kita tersesat. Jadi, kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau bilang kau tahu jalannya dan aku mempercayaimu, kau bodoh!

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau-ARRRGHHHH!"

"ARRRRGHHHHH!"

Karena pencahayaan yang kurang, mereka tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi mereka berdiri di tepi jurang dan sekarang, keduanya terjatuh; berguling di lahan miring yang penuh lumpur dan berhenti di dasar jurang yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai kecil dengan bebatuan di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun menatap langit yang terus menghunjam wajahnya dengan air hujan yang sangat lebat. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, bau anyir yang berpadu dengan tanah basa memasuki penciumannya. Dia berusaha mencari Chanyeol namun nihil, terlalu gelap dan matanya juga terasa berat.

Kilas balik kehidupannya terputar seperti sebuah film. Apa ini rasanya ketika malaikat maut sudah bersiap-siap mencabut nyawa? Sakit dan sedih sekali rasanya mengeluarkan suara pun dia tidak mampu.

Matanya semakin memberat dan akhirnya tertutup sempurna...

TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER TWO'S PREVIEW

 _'Apa aku sudah mati? Sebentar apa ini? Kenapa seperti dada seseorang?'_

 _'Ini pentil pria kan?'_

"HUWAAAA!"

"CHANYEOL?!"

"BAEKHYUN?!"

"Huwaaa! Pakai bajumu, Bodoh! Sosismu membuat mata suciku ternodai! Pergi kau, Mesum Sialan!"

"Kau juga tidak berbaju, Pendek!"

"Kau hadap sana, dan aku menghadap ke sini, jangan lirik-lirik!"

"Tenang, aku tidak doyan dengan tubuhmu!"

"Akhhh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa pantatku sakit ya?"

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kenapa lagi, Pendek?"

"Perutku membesar, apa aku mengidap tumor setelah jatuh dari jurang sialan itu?"

"Berbicara apa kalian?"

"Tidak mungkin kami sudah menikah, aku baru berumur tujuh belas tahun, Ma!"

"Tujuh belas tahun apanya, kalian itu sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun dan sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan melahirkan anakmu, Chanyeol."

"Sebentar, jadi perut Baekhyun bukan karena tumor perut?"

BAEKLOGY'S NOTE

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK YA SUPAYA AKU BISA SEMANGAT NGELANJUTIN CERITA INI!


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO**

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, dia masih merasakan sakit, tetapi sakitnya berbeda saat terakhir dia membuka mata. Saking takutnya bahwa dia sudah berada di alam baka, Baekhyun tetap memejamkan mata sabitnya tersebut.

Jemari lentik tersebut merayap serta meraba sekitar untuk memastikan apakah dia benar-benar sudah mati atau tidak.

Saat dia meraba benda di depannya; kesan pertama yang didapatinya adalah hangat, besar, dan bidang. Alisnya bersatu, namun matanya belum mau terbuka.

 _'Apa aku sudah mati? Sebentar apa ini? Kenapa seperti dada seseorang?'_

 _'Ini pentil pria kan?'_

Baekhyun terus meraba dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Engh!" Mendengar erangan tersebut Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya secara bersamaan dengan diameter yang tidak biasanya.

"HUWAAA!" Baekhyun memekik ketika menemukan dirinya berada di dalam pelukan seorang pria.

"Kenapa berisik sekali sih?" Sosok pria itu ikut membuka matanya. Baekhyun merasa dia pernah mendengar suara tersebut, benar-benar tidak asing di pendengarannya.

Baekhyun mengadah begitupula si pria yang punya suara bariton tersebut. Saat mata mereka bertemu pandang, keduanya sontak melebarkan mata.

"CHANYEOL?!"

"BAEKHYUN?!"

Keduanya saling melepas diri dari pelukan, berlomba-lomba dalam memperebutkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Akh! Park Chanyeol, kau apakan aku?" Baekhyun menahan geramannya, dia merasa geli saja menemukan dirinya tengah memeluk Chanyeol semesra tadi.

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu padamu, Pendek!" balas Chanyeol tidak terima, dia pun menyingkap selimut dan turun dari kasur. Hal itu sontak saja membuat Baekhyun panik.

"Huwaaa! Pakai bajumu, Bodoh! Sosismu membuat mata suciku ternodai! Pergi kau, Mesum sialan!" umpat Baekhyun sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya, dia mengambil baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai secara diam-diam.

"Kau juga tidak berbusana, Pendek!"

"Kau hadap sana, dan aku menghadap ke sini, jangan lirik-lirik!" kata Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tenang, akku tidak doyan dengan tubuhmu!" Tidak ada jawaban spesifik dari Baekhyun, hanya desisan seperti ular dari sebelahnya itu.

Chanyeol segera mengenakan pakaian-pakaian yang tampak asing di matanya dan ukurannya pun dua kali lipat lebih besar dari miliknya. Namun, ketika dikenakan olehnya, pakaian-pakaian tersebut mencetak otot-otot perut dan lengannya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia berubah seatletis ini dalam satu malam?

"Akhhh!"

Lamunan Chanyeol terputus tatkala orang yang dipunggunginya itu kembali bersuara, kali ini satu erangan yang terdengar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terlihat peduli.

"Kenapa bagian pantatku sakit ya?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada Chanyeol atau bukan. Saking sakitnya, dia harus bergerak sepelan mungkin, bahkan untuk menggerakkan kakinya saja dia kesulitan.

"..." Chanyeol tidak dapat menjawab. Mengapa saat ini otaknya memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak?

Namun, satu hal lagi yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kenapa lagi, Pendek?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Perutku membesar, apa aku mengidap tumor setelah jatuh dari jurang sialan itu?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Chanyeol acuh tak acuh sembari memakai celana pajamas yang tidak diketahuinya milik siapa.

"Jangan menakutiku!" ujar Baekhyun tersinggung.

"Apa tadi aku hanya bermimpi ya? " Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bermimpi apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran. Pasalnya, dia seperti ikut merasakan apa yang dirasa oleh Baekhyun, kebingungan.

Sebelum Baekhyun berbicara, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Sebentar, tadi kau berbicara tentang jurang, jurang apa?" Chanyeol yang tampaknya lupa akan sesuatu pun berbalik dan matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan pantat bulat nan mulus milik pemuda di depannya itu.

Baekhyun merasakan ditatapi pun melirik ke belakang dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah memelototi bagian bokongnya.

"JAGA MATAMU, PARK SIALAN CHANYEOL!"

-o0o-

"Aku benar-benar bingung, aku tidak tahu tempat ini." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di balkon kamar sembari memperhatikan pemandangan kota dari sana. Ini apartement dan Chanyeol tidak pernah tinggal di apartment seperti ini, apalagi Baekhyun yang tidak bisa tinggal jauh-jauh dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat pertanyaannya yang terpotong karena kejadian matanya yang tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan pantat mulus Baekhyun.

"Pertanyaan? Yang mana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung sendiri, dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeol ikut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jurang."

"Ahh, jurang ya? Seingatku tadi, aku jatuh dari jurang bahkan aku yakin kalau aku akan mati, tapi ketika aku membuka mata, aku malah mendapati dadamu," jawab Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan melempar pandangannya ke arah lain dan bola mata yang memutar malas.

"Aku juga begitu, dan rasanya begitu nyata." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan kalimat yang terputus-putus, karena dia sedang menghubungkannya dengan sesuatu.

"Sebentar, apakah kita..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan pemuda cantik itu membalasnya dengan wajah yang menegang, "... berada di dunia lain?"

"Buang-buang waktu saja mendengarkan celotehmu, Park!" Baekhyun bersedekap dada.

"Tapi bukannya ini aneh? Aku yakin sekali tempat terakhir aku membuka mata itu di hutan, Pendek!" Chanyeol masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu, Bodoh! Diamlah, biarkan aku berpikir!" Baekhyun menggigiti kuku jempolnya, ini kebiasaannya ketika merasa gugup dan cemas.

"Kau berpikir? Woah, ternyata kau punya otak? Kupikir tidak ada," sahut Chanyeol mencibir di akhirnya. Baekhyun hampir saja melayangkan sumpah serapahnya kalau saja tidak ada seorang paruh baya di belakang mereka.

"Hei, mama mencari kalian ternyata kalian berada di sini. Maaf karena mama mengganggu kalian, tapi Baekhyun kau lupa kalau angin terlalu kencang tidak baik untukmu?"

Keduanya terdiam, Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu merangkul punggungnya sembari menyuruhnya masuk lagi ke dalam kamar. Chanyeol yang baru tersadar pun segera mengejar mereka dan menghentikan langkah kaki keduanya. Chanyeol yakin sekali kalau wanita paruh baya itu adalah ibunya.

"Sebentar-sebentar." Chanyeol mengulurkan tapak tangannya di depan sang mama dan Baekhyun yang sama kebingungannya dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa, Chan?" tanya Mama Park yang terheran-heran akan kelakuan anaknya hari ini.

"Kau itu mamaku kan? Iyakan?" Mama Park terdiam, kemudian tidak lama setelah itu tangan kanannya yang bergerak bebas pun menempeleng kepala sang anak, lantas menunggu hasil tanggapan dari Chanyeol.

"Woah, sakit, ternyata kau sungguh mamaku! Tapi, Ma, kenapa mama terlihat tua sekali?" tanya Chanyeol yang belum puas dengan bukti tersebut.

"Kau pikir Mama tidak akan menua, Bodoh! Mama tahu kalau bodoh itu gratis, tapi jangan kau ambil semuanya, kasihan yang tidak kebagian." Mama Park membawa Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol yang masih meringis tidak percaya dengan wajah mamanya yang terlihat tua sekali, padahal terakhir bertemu Chanyeol yakin sekali wajah mamanya masih seperti berumur tiga puluhan, tetapi sekarang terlihat seperti berumur lima puluh tahun lebih.

"Mama, apa kau menjalani oplas dan ternyata gagal?" teriak Chanyeol yang sudah ditinggal keluar dari kamar.

Beralih kepada Baekhyun yang duduk di depan meja bar, sementara ibu yang diyakininya sebagai ibu Chanyeol itu sedang menyalinkan sesuatu dari panci ke gelas.

"Ini kau minum dulu, Nak!" Mama Park menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Baekhyun. Dengan sungkan, Baekhyun menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya seteguk. Wajah Baekhyun berubah sedikit, lalu meletakkannya ke meja bar.

"Eh, habiskan, Nak!" Baekhyun mau tak mau segera meneguknya sampai habis bersamaan dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang habis berlarian untuk mencari keberadaan keduanya.

"Jahe?" Mama Park mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar, dia mengambil gelas yang sudah habis lalu mencucinya di washtafel.

"Kenapa Jahe, Nyonya?" Baekhyun sebenarnya agak ragu untuk memanggil Mama Park dengan panggilan seperti apa.

"Nyonya? Kau bercanda, Baekhyun? Kau pikir mama itu majikanmu ya?" goda Mama Park selepas mencuci gelas tersebut.

"Tapi itu mengingatkan Mama pada saat kita pertama kali bertemu, sebelum kau menikah dengan raksasa di sampingmu itu," ucap Mama Park menerawang, dia mendelik ke arah putranya yang masih tampak keheranan dan bingung.

"Menikah? Tidak mungkin!" potong Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Iya, tidak mungkin kami menikah, Ma, dan aku tidak mungkin belok, apalagi belok karena dia."

"Berbicara apa kalian?" Alis bentukan pensil alis dari Mama Park bertautan.

"Tidak mungkin kami sudah menikah, aku baru berumur tujuh belas tahun, Ma!" Chanyeol memukulkan tapak tangannya pada meja bar.

"Tujuh belas tahun apanya, kalian sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun dan sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan melahirkan anakmu, Chanyeol."

Mau Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun sama-sama terdiam dan tidak dapat lagi berkata-kata, mereka mencoba mengolah kata-kata dari Mama Park dengan baik.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Baekhyun seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Sebentar, jadi perut Baekhyun itu bukan karena tumor perut?" tanya Chanyeol sembari melebarkan matanya.

"Tentu saja bukan, Bodoh! Itu..." Mama Park menunjuk perut Baekhyun yang membengkak, belum terlalu besar mungkin masih lima bulanan, "... hasil kerja keras kalian di atas ranjang, Chanyeol, Baekhyun."

"Karena Baekhyun mengeluh pada Mama kalau mualnya semakin parah, maka dari itu Mama datang dan memasakkan dirinya air jahe, Chan."

Baekhyun menatap udara kosong, perlahan jemarinya menyentuh perutnya yang terasa keras. Dadanya terasa sesak, dia melompati waktu dan menemukan dirinya tengah mengandung, dan itu terasa mustahil baginya, dia tidak bisa menerima bahwa dirinya mengandung, terlebih dia seorang laki-laki.

"Pendek, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan pemuda di sampingnya. Tapak tangannya mengibas di depan wajah Baekhyun namun Baekhyun masih terlalu syok dengan kenyataan yang harus diterimanya.

"Chanyeol, ini cuma mimpi kan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol terkesiap, dia tidak menduga reaksi Baekhyun akan seperti ini, dirinya seakan kehilangan Baekhyun yang setiap hari memasang wajah ganasnya ketika berada di depannya. Kini, wajah Baekhyun tampak lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol melafalkan nama itu tetapi dia tidak tahu harus melanjutkannya dengan kalimat apa lagi. Dia sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun, dia juga tidak menyangka akan berada diumur tiga puluh tahun dan menikah dengan pria pula.

Mama Park menatap keduanya bingung. Reaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sungguh di luar dugaannya. Padahal, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak ada dari omongannya yang harus dihadapi dengan wajah terkejut yang berlebihan seperti itu.

Namun, tidak lama kemudian, Baekhyun pingsan di pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang dinikahinya ini; pucat dan banyak sekali mengeluarkan keringat. Chanyeol dan Mama Park panik.

"Baekhyun!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _CHAPTER THREE'S PREVIEW_

"Baekhyun, dokter mengatakan kalau kau tidak boleh banyak pikiran, itu tidak baik untuk bayi kita, Baek."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak banyak pikiran dengan kejadian ini, Park? Kau pikir mudah menerimanya begitu saja?"

o0o

"Makanlah, Baek."

"Kumohon, hm?"

"Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon makanlah, Baek."

o0o

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengurusi perusahaan sementara aku saja di kelas hanya tidur saja?"

"Hei, kau sudah memegang perusahaan selama dua tahun, Chan! Mengapa kau bawa-bawa kebiasaanmu tidur di kelas lagi?"

o0o

"Kau mau bayi dalam perutmu itu mati?!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita gugurkan saja bayi itu jika kau tidak mau menerimanya, daripada kau siksa seperti ini, Baek!"

 **BAEKLOGY'S NOTE**

JANGAN LUPAKAN TINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN SUPAYA AKU BISA SEMANGAT NGELANJUTIN NIH CERITA!


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE**

Dengan kelopak mata yang rasanya masih memberat, Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya kembali dan berharap kalau apa yang di dengarnya tadi hanyalah mimpi belaka. Namun ketika penglihatannya berpendar dan menemukan dirinya berada di dalam kamar apartment yang sama.

Baekhyun menghela napas beratnya, mendadak kepalanya kembali pening seperti ada beban berat yang menimpa kepalanya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berseru ketika mendapati mata sabit itu terbuka. Baekhyun meraba perutnya yang masih mengembung dan keras, dia menutup mata dan menghela untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau pasti sangat terkejut ya?" tanya Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik itu namun si cantik membuang mukanya. Perlahan, air mata Baekhyun mengalir dari sudur matanya, lantas membasahi bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, dokter mengatakan kalau kau tidak boleh banyak pikiran, itu tidak baik untuk bayi kita, Baek," kata Chanyeol mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun dan juga nyawa tidak bersalah di dalam perut Baekhyun mengalami hal yang tidak-tidak.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan terlukanya, "Bagaimana bisa aku tida banyak pikiran dengan kejadian ini, Park? Kau pikir mudah menerimanya begitu saja?"

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di bibir ranjang, mengamit tangan Baekhyun, lalu mengelus punggung tangan laki-laki berparas cantik itu.

"Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, Baek." Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya, "Tapi bisakan kau mencobanya untuk dia?"

Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun, saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung meringis karena pergerakan dari dalam perutnya. Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol, melunturkan senyuman Chanyeol yang sebelumnya terpatri di bibir pria itu karena merasakan pergerakan dari anaknya.

"Jangan dipegang!" peringat Baekhyun sembari meringis, Chanyeol memaklumi.

"Apa kau merasakannya tadi, Baek? Dia bergerak!" ujar Chanyeol kelewat senang, entahlah sepertinya dia di masa depan ini juga merasa hal yang sama dengannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyesali kejadian magis yang menimpanya ini, tidak seperti Baekhyun.

"Ini hanyalah masalah perutku, pasti maagku kambuh!" elak Baekhyun tidak mau mengakui apa yang dirasakannya tadi. Dia masih tidak bisa percaya kalau laki-laki tulen sepertinya bisa diberikan rahim untuk mengandung, sungguh tidak dapat dimengerti olehnya.

"Baek, jika kau menganggapnya ini hanya mimpimu saja, bisakah kau menerima bayi ini dan merawatnya bersamaku hanya sampai kita keluar dari lompatan waktu ini, Baek?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh harapan bahwa Baekhyun akan mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Tetapi, yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya adalah Baekhyun yang membuang muka tanpa meminta waktu untuk berpikir.

"Terakhir yang aku ingat, aku akan mati, lalu setelah membuka mata aku menemukan diriku di umur tiga puluh tahun, alih-alih menikahi gadis cantik, aku malah menikah denganmu dan mengandung anakmu pula padahal aku laki-laki." Baekhyun mengelap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Dia masih belum bisa menerima semuanya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, dia menunduk.

"Bisa kau bayangkan jika kau menjadi diriku? Apakah kau akan senang saat dirimu yang notabennya adalah laki-laki juga menikah dengan laki-laki dan mengandung pula, apa kau senang?" Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menoleh ke arahnya. Chanyeol menatap saja, dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab kan? Karena kau tidak pernah mengalaminya!" sentak Baekhyun kembali membuang mukanya.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar untuk memasakkanmu sarapan, kau belum makan kan?" Chanyeol beranjak, sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia kembali menaruh tapak tangannya di atas perut Baekhyun, tidak memedulikan tatapan Baekhyun sudah setajam mata pedang.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya, mengelusnya sesaat dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia menolaknya, tentu saja, namun tubuhnya benar-benar menyayangi anak yang ada di dalam perutnya tersebut.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan ponsel yang tampak asing baginya. Diambillah ponsel tersebut, lalu membukanya; dia melihat wallpaper yang memperlihatkan dua laki-laki yang tidak asing baginya, tentu saja, kedua laki-laki itu adalah dirinya dan Chanyeol yang mana Chanyeol sedang merangkul lehernya sembari mencium rambutnya, sementara dirinya tampak tersenyum dan menyukainya.

Jemarinya membuka ikon pesan yang berada di bagian bawah layar; mendapati nama 'Park Bodoh' dengan emosikon hati di akhirnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan membuka isi pesan itu. Namun, sebelum dia membukanya, seseorang kembali membuka pintu kamar. Segera mungkin, Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan mengembalikan ponsel itu di meja nakas.

"Mama?" Bibirnya masih terasa berat mengumandangkan nama itu dari bibirnya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, dia mendudukan diri di bibir ranjang.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikkan?" tanya Mama Park penuh kasih sayang, dia menyisir rambut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Sudah, Ma," jawab Baekhyun pendek, entahlah di masih terasa asing.

"Di mana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia sedang memasak untukmu, walaupun dulunya dia seperti orang yang pemalas, Chanyeol ini pintar sekali masak, apalagi bermain musik dan bernyanyi," ucap Mama Park tidak melepas senyuman di bibirnya. Baekhyun sekarang tahu, di mana Chanyeol mendapatkan senyuman dan wajahnya.

"Padahal, dia terlihat tidak bisa apa-apa," gumam Baekhyun hampir tidak terdengar oleh Mama Park.

"Kenapa, Nak?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Ma." Baekhyun tersenyum paksa.

"Sekarang kamu mandi oke? Mama masih mencium aroma sisa kalian tadi malam." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Mama Park keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, mencerna perkataan Mama Park yang terasa tidak nyambung di otaknya.

"Memang aku dan Chanyeol melakukan apa tadi malam?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun menyibak selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, lalu menuruni ranjang perlahan karena pantatnya benar-benar sakit. Dengan sedikit tertatih karena perutnya dan bagian belakangnya yang ngilu, Baekhyun pun memasuki kamar mandi.

-o0o-

"Chanyeol," panggil sang ibunda kepada anaknya yang sedang meniriskan telur mata sapi di atas wajan, lalu meletakkannya ke atas sepiring nasi.

"Iya, Ma?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau perusahaan kita berinvestasi ke perusahaan Kim? Mama lihat produknya akhir-akhir ini sedang melejit, mungkin kali ini proyek kita berhasil?" Chanyeol kebingungan dibuat sang ibunda.

"Perusahaan? Investasi? Mengapa bertanya padaku, itu kan urusan Papa? Aku saja tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perusahaan," kata Chanyeol sembari menuangkan air putih dari teko bening ke gelasnya.

"Heh, Bodoh! Kau kan sudah mengurusi perusahaan dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini, terlebih kau sudah kami kuliahkan hingga bisa menyandang gelar magister." Chanyeol terkejut dan tersedak air putih yang sedang ditenggaknya.

"Magister?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah tak percaya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Ya, magister administrasi bisnis." Kali ini Chanyeol tidak berhenti terbatuk-batuk, dia mengorek kedua telinganya dan memastikan kalau telinganya tidak rusak kali ini.

"Serius, Ma?"

"Apa mama pernah berbohong padamu? Sebentar, mengapa kau harus memastikan itu? Bukannya selama ini yang kau banggakan kepada mama memang karena itu?" Mama Park merasa aneh lagi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba mencari-cari alasan.

"Boleh sih,"

"Yasudah."

"Sebentar, Ma!" tahan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Mama Park setengah malas.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengurusi perusahaan sementara aku di kelas hanya tidur saja?" Chanyeol menerawang, selama hidupnya yang dihabiskan di sekolah, Chanyeol hanya bisa duduk di pojok kelas dan tidur dengan lelapnya di sana.

"Hei, kau sudah memegang perusahaan selama dua tahun, Chan! Mengapa kau bawa-bawa kebiasaanmu tidur di kelas lagi?" Chanyeol tergagap, dia tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa.

"Lupakan!"

Chanyeol pergi dari sana dengan nampan yang berisi sarapan pagi untuk Baekhyun, meninggalkan Mama Park yang menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

-o0o-

"Baekhyun, ini sarapanmu!" ujar Chanyeol sembari membuka pintu kamar dengan sikutnya, lantas mendorongnya dengan lengan.

"Kau sudah mandi kan?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Tanpa menjawab pun, Baekhyun yakin kalau Chanyeol juga bisa membedakan antara sudah mandi atau belum.

"Sekarang kau makan ya?" Chanyeol meletakkan nampan itu di atas nakas, lalu mengambil sepiring nasi dan berniat akan menyuapi pria cantik itu. Namun, Baekhyun malah membuang wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya.

"Makanlah, Baek."

"Kumohon, hm?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah kembali menjatuhkan air mata dari pelupuknya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun segera menyimpan piring tersebut ke atas nampan. Dia mengamit tangan Baekhyun, berusaha membuat pria cantik itu tegar dan mau menerima kenyataannya sekarang.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon makanlah, Baek."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, entah sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini dia menghela napas seperti itu.

"Ayolah, Baek. Bukan hanya dirimu yang berada di posisi sulit, aku juga." Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun, jari-jarinya memijat pelipis, rasanya kepalanya akan meledak saat itu juga.

"Kau tahu? Kata ibuku, sudah dua tahun belakangan ini aku mengurusi perusahaan ayahku. Kau bayangkan saja, berbekal ilmu tidur di kelas, kau pikir akan lancar-lancar saja ketika aku masuk kerja nanti? Salah langkah sedikit saja bisa-bisa aku membuat diriku dan orang tuaku mengemis di jalanan." Chanyeol merana, dia juga tidak kalah pusingnya dengan Baekhyun.

Malah dia berpikir bahwa masalahnya lebih besar daripada masalah yang dihadapi oleh Baekhyun.

"Jadi sekarang berhenti meratapi nasib, mari kita jalani saja dulu sampai kita menemukan jalan keluarnya."

"Tapi, kau pernah membayangkan jika dirimu hamil?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya dan rasa putus asa.

"Bayangkan saja, bila dirimu yang dirancang oleh Tuhan sebagai orang yang menghamili malah jadi yang dihamili." lanjutnya sembari meremas sprei dengan kuat.

"Oke, mungkin aku juga akan stress sepertimu, tetapi tidak kah kau berpikir untuk memberikan bayi kita asupan?" Baekhyun kembali membuang wajah. Chanyeol bangkit, dia jalan bolak-balik sambil memegang pangkal hidungnya dengan jarinya.

"Kau mau bayi dalam perutmu itu mati?!" ujar Chanyeol hilang kesabaran.

Tak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah, ayo kita gugurkan saja bayi itu jika kau tidak mau menerimanya, daripada kau siksa seperti ini, Baek!" Baekhyun memeloti Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan meluncur dari bibir tebal itu.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Bukannya kau tidak peduli dengan bayi itu? Kau tidak berniat memberikannya kehidupan kan?" beruntun pertanyaan retoris memenuhi pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak peduli dengan bayi ini! Ini juga bayimu, bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya!" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi tidak biasa, dia tidak bereskpektasi seperti itu dengan reaksi Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin menggertak saja tadi, tak tahunya Baekhyun menganggapinya serius.

Jangankan Chanyeol, Baekhyun saja terkejut, sepertinya jiwa keibuannya sudah menyatu dengan tubuhnya sekarang. Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang kembali nyeri, bayinya kembali menendang perutnya dari dalam sana.

"Maka dari itu, makan! Aku hanya ingin kau memakan makananmu, Baek, tidak susah kan?" Chanyeol mengambil lagi piring tersebut dan berusaha menyuapi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak memalingkan wajahnya lagi, dia membuka mulutnya perlahan, dan membiarkan mulutnya mengunyah makanan tersebut.

"Habiskan, ya? Aku juga tidak ingin bayi kita terganggu di dalam perutmu." Baekhyun merasa aneh sendiri, bukan apa sedari tadi Chanyeol selalu menyebut bayi yang di dalam perutnya itu dengan sebutan 'bayi kita', membuat pipinya sedikit memanas.

Baekhyun selesai menelan suapan kesekiannya, "Apa kau tidak terganggu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Terganggu tentang apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang terlalu fokus pada makanan yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Kau ke masa depan, kemudian kau menemukan dirimu sudah menikah dengan seorang laki-laki, apa kau tidak terganggu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, sedikit berhati-hati karena takutnya pertanyaan tersebut akan membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, dia mendongak dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebaknya. Namun, Chanyeol tetap membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Untuk apa terganggu?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun berdehem dengan nada bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun bisa menjadi semenggemaskan ini.

"Sudahlah, makan saja ini." Chanyeol menyuapkan Baekhyun lagi tanpa banyak bicara. Baekhyun yang disuapi pun hanya bisa menerima saja.

Sesudah menghabiskan makanannya, Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya di kepala ranjang, perutnya terasa berat dan penuh, bernapas saja rasanya susah.

"Berat tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

"Apanya yang berat?" Chanyeol memandangi perut Baekhyun. Yang dipandangi pun mengerti pertanyaan yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" sahut Baekhyun setengah kesal. Sudah tahu berat, masih bertanya pula.

"Hehehe! Pasti berat ya? Boleh aku pegang?" pinta pria jangkung itu sedikit meringis, takut Baekhyun akan menolak sentuhannya lagi.

Baekhyun diam sebentar, lantas dia mengangguk. Tidak dapat dibohongi, Chanyeol merasa senang setengah mati. Dia memegang perut Baekhyun dan tertawa kecil tatkala tangannya merasakan denyutan dari perut Baekhyun.

"Wah, bayi kita aktif juga ya?" gumam Chanyeol lalu meletakkan telinganya di perut Baekhyun hingga membuat pria dengan mata sabit itu membesarkan matanya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya. Namun, entah karena di masa ini dirinya sudah terbiasa atau apa, tangannya tiba-tiba mengelus rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang terkejut mendongak dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sama terkejutnya dengan dia.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _CHAPTER FOUR'S PREVIEW_

"Aku harus pergi, Baek."

"Jangan..."

"Ayolah."

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, nanti aku diculik bagaimana?"

"Oh ayolah, siapa yang ingin menculik buntelan kentut sepertimu."

PLAK!

-o0o

"AW!"

"Mama tidak tahu harus bilang bagaimana, kau itu seperti balik ke masa taman kanak-kanakmu hingga bekerja pun harus Mama temani seperti ini."

"Ma, aku amnesia mendadak, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

PLAK!

"Apa saat kau dan Baekhyun melakukannya tadi malam, kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

-o0o-

 _Bayi kita merindukan ayahnya._

 _Sayang, aku harus lembur sebentar, oke? Tidurlah dahulu._

 _Tidak!_

 _Sayang..._

 _Hmm, tubuhku juga merindukanmu, Park *memasukkan emosikon wajah malu-malu*_

 _Aku pulang!_

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

 **Baeklogy's NOTE**

Aseeeek update lagi, semoga chapter ini gak aneh ya wkwkwkwk..

Maaf kalau pendek juga ya!

Maaf juga kalau banyak typonya wkwkwk

Doain ya supaya nih ff sampai ending dengan selamat wkwkwkwk

Sepertinya masih ada yang gak ngerti ya jalan ceritanya. Sedikit informasi, ff ini fantasy, mereka melampaui waktu dari masa sekarang ke masa depan.

masih mau dilanjut gak?

kalo mau jangan lupa tinggalin komentarnya ya!

Komentar kalian itu penyemangat untuk aku, makasih!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Lama mereka saling menatap hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Mama Park menontoni mereka dari ambang pintu sembari bersedekap dada.

"Apa Mama sedang menonton cuplikan dari drama?" sindir sang Mama membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari perut Baekhyun. Sayangnya, kepalanya dan Baekhyun berbenturan.

"AW!" Baekhyun mengaduh keras sambil memegangi keningnya yang langsung merasa pening. Chanyeol yang refleks pun langsung memeluk kepala Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya.

"Maaf, Maaf!" kata Chanyeol seraya mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Lihat pakai mata dong, Bodoh!" Chanyeol langsung menutup mulut Baekhyun saat kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut suaminya itu.

"Woah, kalian seperti remaja yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta saja, hahaha!" Mama Park tertawa melihat pemandangan keduanya. Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan ketawa tak ikhlas.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih sibuk mengelus dahinya sembari mendumel di balik bekapan tangan Chanyeol.

"Nikmati hari-hari kalian, Nak! Mama tahu kalian ingin merasakan lagi masa-masa kalian di mana kalian saling jatuh cinta bukan?" Chanyeol kembali tertawa tak nyaman dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, Baekhyun," Mama Park melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih dibekap Chanyeol, "urusan perusahaan bisa mama tangani, kalian bisa seharian di kamar." Mama Park mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Mhhh!" Baekhyun berbicara, namun kata-katanya tertahan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menghalangi mulutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti, karena kesal, Baekhyun pun menjilat telapak tangan Chanyeol hingga membuat pria bermata bulat itu teriak jijik.

"Dasar ceroboh!" protes Chanyeol mengelap bekas jilatan Baekhyun ke kemeja yang dikenakan pria cantik itu.

"Salah kau sendiri, Bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengernyit protes, "Bisakah kau tidak mengataiku bodoh? Gara-garamu mengataiku bodoh, kita berada di sini, Pendek!"

"Lalu salahku begitu?"

"Iya!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada menantang.

"Kau menantangku?!" balas Baekhyun tidak kalah menantangnya, namun perutnya mengalami pergerakan lagi.

"Akh!" Baekhyun mengaduh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun balik dan penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Pendek! Mungkin, anak kita tidak suka saat kau membentak daddynya." Chanyeol mengelus perut besar Baekhyun, bangga dengan dirinya yang sekarang sudah bisa menghasilkan anak.

Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol hingga sang pemilik tangan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Chanyeol setengah emosi.

"Apa itu tadi? Daddy? HAHAHA!"

"Apa kau tertawa?" pertanyaan retoris keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Apa aku terlihat menangis, Bodoh?!" Baekhyun melotot kesal kepada pria dengan mata bulatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau menertawaiku?" tanya Chanyeol tidak menerima ditertawakan seperti tadi.

"Kau bilang dirimu itu Daddy? Pftt!" Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya; menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak.

"Lalu siapa lagi? Kau kan yang mengandungnya, lalu aku yang memberikan spermaku di dalam sana, itu berarti kau posisi yang tertusuk dan aku yang menusukmu, kalau secara singkatnya kau berada di posisi seorang istri," ucap Chanyeol secara gamblang.

Baekhyun merona, menurutnya Chanyeol tidak perlu menjelaskan serinci itu.

"Hei, bukankah begitu?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah di kalimatnya.

Namun, matanya yang sangat tajam itu menangkap rona merah di pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, "Kau merona karena ucapanku?" Chanyeol mengubah kekehannya menjadi tawa yang besar dan lebar.

"Hentikan tawa jelekmu!" ambek Baekhyun dengan wajah yang merenggut.

"Lihatlah, wajahmu semakin merah!" Chanyeol mencolek pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun yang langsung menepisnya begitu saja, tetapi bukan Chanyeol kalau dia langsung menyerah, malahan pria itu semakin menggodanya.

"Jika kau _daddy_ , lalu aku _mommy_ begitu?" Baekhyun setengah protes.

"Karena kau tidak akan senang jika dipanggil _mommy_ , hmm, bagaimana kalau papa saja? Bukankah itu terdengar menggemaskan?" Wajah Baekhyun terdiam, wajah kusutnya menghilang sembari menimbang-nimbang panggilan yang dipilihkan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah sang suami.

Chanyeol menatapnya takut, baru saja pria itu mengamuk padanya dan sekarang pria itu malah tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

"Hei, apa kau punya alter ego?" tanya Chanyeol saking takutnya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, tetapi dia masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku merinding!"

-o0o-

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama tidak bisa memejamkan mata hari ini, mereka saling membelakangi, lalu suasana yang gelap membuat semuanya jauh lebih canggung.

"Baek, kau belum tidur?"

"Belum, ada apa?" sahut Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol mencoba menerawang, "Hmm, menurutmu kenapa kita bisa berada di masa depan? Aku sebenarnya tidak mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau fantasi, tetapi ketika hal itu benar-benar datang padaku-" Chanyeol menghela napas panjangnya.

"Kau tidak mempercayai hal fantasi?" tanya Baekhyun memutus suara Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku tidak percaya dengan hal magis, karena aku pikir setiap peristiwa memiliki ilmu pengetahuan yang logis."

Baekhyun di balik sana mendelik.

"Aku bahkan percaya kalau dunia paralel itu ada." Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, dia berbalik dan menatap punggung Baekhyun.

Merasa pergerakan, Baekhyun ikut berbalik dan mereka saling berpandangan.

"Apa itu dunia paralel?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak mengerti, dia juga baru mendengar soal dunia paralel.

"Dunia yang berjalan sejajar dengan dunia realita. Di samping kehidupan yang kita kenal dan kita jalani sekarang, ada satu atau lebih kehidupan lain yang juga berjalan secara bersamaan dalam dunia paralel." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun dan membuat pria cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau percaya dunia seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Hei, sadarlah bahwa sekarang kau berada ditiga-belas tahun yang akan datang dari umurmu yang ketujuh-belas tahun, Tuan Park!" ujar Baekhyun tidak senang. Dia menatap tajam Chanyeol yang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tapi, kita harus menemukan sesuatu agar kita bisa kembali lagi di tahun yang mana seharusnya kita berada, Chanyeol."

"Seperti katamu, setiap peristiwa pasti memiliki alasan mengapa peristiwa itu terjadi, begitu pula apa yang sedang kita alami sekarang, kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, mungkin saja ini mimpi, siapa tahu setelah kita terbangun nanti, kita sudah kembali ke tubuh kita yang berumur tujuh belas tahun!" seru Baekhyun sembari mengaminkan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

-o0o-

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat dering dari ponselnya berteriak-teriak di atas meja nakas. Pria cantik itu pun bangun dengan ogah-ogahan, dia mengambil ponselnya lalu mematikan ponselnya. Awalnya dia ingin kembali tidur, namun saat mengingat kata-katanya tadi malam, dia pun bangun dan memastikan tubuhnya kembali ke seperti semula.

Namun, itu semua tidak seperti apa yang diekspektasikannya tadi malam. Perutnya masih membuncit, lalu jangan lupakan pria dengan tinggi dan besar badan di sampingnya itu masih terlelap damai dengan wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun menatap lama wajah tampan itu, jika dilihat seperti ini Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran tampan yang memiliki sifat lembut dan kalem.

"Apa aku terlalu tampan sampai kau tatap seperti itu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tebal Chanyeol yang masih menutup matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?! Kenapa kau masih menutup matamu seperti itu?" protes Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol bisa menciduknya.

"Hehehe, akukan ingin menjahilimu! Tapi, yang kutemukan malah kau terpesona padaku." Chanyeol keluar dari balik selimutnya sembari tertawa puas.

"Siapa yang terpesona padamu, hah?!"

"Kau kan?" goda Chanyeol segera lari ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kesal setengah mati.

-o0o-

Chanyeol menghadap rak-rak yang besar dan memanjang di depannya, tubuhnya berputar melihat ruang koleksi setelan, sepatu, dasi, kemeja, dan jam tangan yang besarnya membuatnya terpukau.

"Wow, aku mengumpulkan semua ini?" tanyanya yang hampir tidak bisa dipercaya. Selama ini salah satu prinsipnya itu ialah daripada membeli baju lebih baik dia membeli makanan.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan _walk in closet_ milik Chanyeol tersebut dan dia ikut terkejut melihat begitu banyak koleksi di sana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melihat ke arah pria yang kini katanya sudah menjadi suaminya.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol sembari menunduk, "Bisakah kau tidak pergi?"

Chanyeol memindahkan penglihatannya ke arah Baekhyun, "Tapi, aku harus pergi, Baek."

"Jangan..." Baekhyun melirih, dia hanya takut berada di tempat yang tidak diketahuinya ini, terlebih dia memiliki bayi di dalam perutnya.

Chanyeol memohon, "Ayolah."

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, nanti aku diculik bagaimana?" Baekhyun mendongak serta memperlihatkan wajah memelas seperti anak kucing yang lapar.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya denagn punggung tangannya, "Oh ayolah, siapa yang ingin menculik buntelan kentut sepertimu."

PLAK!

Baekhyun memukul keras kepala Chanyeol hingga sang empunya mengaduh.

"AW!"

"Tidak ada kau juga aku bisa hidup!" Baekhyun berjalan keluar namun Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa kau?!" tanya Baekhyun setengah kesal.

"Ayolah, Baek, ini juga agar aku bisa mendapatkan uang." Baekhyun masih memasang wajah sengaknya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa harus dijawab lagi. Lantas, pria itu ingin melewati Chanyeol.

Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahan langkah kakinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" sentak Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol menunjuk sesuatu hingga pandangan Baekhyun pun melihat pakaian-pakaian yang tergantung.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana." Chanyeol mingkem, dia berkedip-kedip seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Karena sudah lelah mengelak, Baekhyun pun mengambil pakaian-pakaian tersebut dan mencocokkannya.

"Ini! Pakai ini!" kata Baekhyun selepas meletakkan pakaian beserta pernak-perniknya di atas sofa putih dengan ukuran kecil yang terdapat di tengah ruangan.

"Woah!" Sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun saking bahagianya karena dibantu oleh pria dengan perut yang membengkak itu.

"Akh!" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya namun dia masih meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau menjepit perutku!" protes Baekhyun dengan bibir yang manyun.

"Ah, maaf!" Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun sembari menggaruk leher belakangnya dan terkekeh.

"Tadi aku terlalu senang karena kau mau membantuku," ucap Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tampannya.

"Tapi, kau saja tidak mau membantuku," desis Baekhyun yang kembali dalam mode galaknya.

"Ayolah, Baek." Chanyeol memelas.

"Terserah!" Baekhyun melenggang keluar dari ruangan yang juga bisa dibilang lemari itu.

Chanyeol menghela napas beratnya, dia juga tidak mau meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di apartment ini, tapi apa boleh buat.

-o0o-

Sepersekian menit Baekhyun bersama Mama Park menunggu di ruang keluarga, akhirnya yang ditunggu pun menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Hmm, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol meminta komentar dari dua orang tersebut.

Baekhyun yang melihat penampakan tetsebut saja langsung berdiri melihat betapa gagah dan berkarismanya sang suami dengan setelan yang dipilihnya tadi.

Mama Park melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang terkejut akan penampilan Chanyeol. Lantas, mama Park menyenggol bahu sang menantu pelan membuat sang empunya bahu tersadar akan lamunannya.

Mama Park berbisik, "Kau masih terkejut melihat gagahnya suamimu, Nak?"

Baekhyun berdehem sekali. Melihat gerak gerik gugup Baekhyun tersebut, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan Mamanya dengan jalan yang tegap serta menebar pesona.

Baekhyun bersedekap dada, wajahnya terkontrol dengan baik, menyembunyikan kegugupannya karena kedapatan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan takjub.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, dia memajukan wajahnya. Namun, Baekhyun yang tidak ada takutnya itu balas menatap Chanyeol tajam, padahal jantungnya sudah hampir kejang di dalam sana.

Chanyeol menyamping, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak kalah berkarisma dari Kak Kris, kan?" Chanyeol menarik diri dan melemparkan seringaian kepada Baekhyun.

Pria pendek itu mengernyitkan dahinya kesal.

Mama Park tertawa geli tatkala matanya menangkap pemandangan yang di matanya tampak sangat manis tersebut.

"Kalian ini! Bukannya tadi malam sudah cukup ya?" tanya Mama Park sedikit menggoda pasangan di depannya itu.

"Tadi malam?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Ayolah, kau pura-pura tidak mengerti?" tanya balik Mama Park yang tidak puas dengan respon Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol dan menginginkan jawaban yang membuatnya mengerti.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol mengacuhkannya dengan pengalihan pembicaraan, "Sudahlah, Ma! Lebih baik kita berangkat saja, hm?" Chanyeol menyeret Mama Park keluar dari apartment.

Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung ke arah mereka sampai keduanya menghilang dari balik pintu.

-o0o-

Chanyeol bersyukur karena dia sudah bisa mengemudikan mobil sejak SMP, jadi kebodohannya tidak terlalu terlihat di hadapan sang ibunda.

Selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di basement khusus untuk para petinggi perusahaan, Chanyeol dan Mama Park segera memasuki lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka langsung ke ruangan Chanyeol.

"Mama tidak tahu harus bilang bagaimana, kau itu seperti balik ke masa taman kanak-kanakmu hingga bekerja pun harus Mama temani seperti ini." komentar Mama Park sembari berkacak pinggang dan memandang ke arah sang anak.

"Ma, aku amnesia mendadak, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

PLAK!

"Apa saat kau dan Baekhyun melakukannya tadi malam, kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" pertanyaan retoris itu keluar dengan alunan tangan sang ibunda yang menyentuh kepalanya.

"Aku serius, Ma!" balas Chanyeol seraya merengek, Mama Park saja sampai mengerutkan dahinya yang sudah terdapat beberapa kerutan di sana.

"Kau pikir Mama sedang bercanda ya?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah lain, lalu menepuk dahinya dengan wajah meringis.

"Ada apa dengan reaksimu itu?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap sang ibunda dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum lebar, "Tidak apa-apa, Ma!"

-o0o-

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang digosokan ke rambutnya.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin besar yang letaknya diujung kamar, baju yang besar sementara itu perut yang membuncit-tidak terlalu terlihat karena baju besar yang dikenakannya.

Mama Park juga bilang kalau dia tidak boleh menggunakan celana yang terlalu ketat ataupun jins jadilah dia hanya memakai celana legging hitam.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

Dia duduk di bibir ranjang, mengambil ponselnya yang di matikannya sejak tadi pagi, lantas dia hidupkan benda mati berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut.

Baekhyun memeriksa kotak pesan yang memperlihatkan ada satu pesan yang belum di baca, karena dia tidak sempat memeriksanya kemarin.

Baekhyun pun membuka isi pesan dari 'Park Bodoh' itu, Baekhyun curiga kalau itu nama kontak Chanyeol di ponseknya.

Mata pria cantik itu melebar saat dia melihat isi dari pesan tersebut.

 _Bayi kita merindukan ayahnya._

 _Sayang, aku harus lembur sebentar, oke? Tidurlah dahulu._

 _Tidak!_

 _Sayang..._

 _Hmm, tubuhku juga merindukanmu, Park *memasukkan emosikon wajah malu-malu*_

 _..._

 _Aku pulang!_

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

 **TBC**

 **baeklogy's note!**

Maafkan ini lama banget upnya ya, soalnya sampai tiga kali rombak huhuhu.

Kutahu ini pendek banget wkwk.

Jangan lupa meninggalkan komennya setelah membaca ya^^ biar aku makin semangat gitu lanjutnya.

Masih mau lanjut kan ya?

 _CHAPTER FIVE'S PREVIEW_

"Baek?"

"Hei!"

"Baek!"

"Ah, kenapa?"

"Kau memikirkan apa sampai kedatanganku saja tidak kau sadari?"

"Ehe, aku tidak memikirkan apapun."

"Hari ini aku boleh ke kantor ya?"

"Kenapa? Nanti terjadi apa-apa dengan bayi kita bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan, lagipula aku sudah ahli juga mengemudikan mobil."

"Iya, tapi dengan kecepatan dua puluh kilometer per jam saja kan? HAHA!"

"Brengsek, kau merendahkanku?!"

-o0o-

"Aku harap jika bayi ini lahir kedunia, dia menyerupai diriku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau anakku mempunyai wajah seperti dobi."

"Jangan karena telingaku seperti kau memanggilku dobi! Kau tidak lihat wajahku super tampan ini hm?"

"Tampan darimananya? Masih tampan juga Kak Kris!"

"Kau yakin?"

"MENJAUH DARIKU, BODOH!"

-o0o-

"Kau ada pertemuan?"

"Iya, tapi dia sendiri yang akan mendatangiku di sini."

"Seorang CEO?"

"Yang kudengar dari sekretarisku _sih_ seperti itu."

"Siapa ya kira-kira?"

"Permisi, Direktur, tamu anda sudah datang."

"Persilakan dia masuk, Joohyun."

"..."

"Kak Kris?!"


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

**Tidak meninggalkan komentar/siders = update lama**

CHAPTER FIVE

Hari semakin larut, namun Baekhyun tetap kepikiran dengan isi pesan di ponselnya yang sudah dipastikan bahwa itu isi pesan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol di masa sekarang.

"Ah, kenapa aku di masa ini begitu terus terang?" monolog Baekhyun sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kedua tapak tangannya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat seluruh wajah dan telinganya memanas.

Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, Baekhyun menghidupkan televisi dengan volume suara yang besar. Akan tetapi, bayang-bayang bagaimana dirinya menggoda Chanyeol menghantui imajinasinya.

Menyeramkan.

"Kenapa imajinasi mesum memenuhi otakku sekarang?" Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Baekhyun menatap ke depan dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa pria yang telah menjadi suaminya pada tahun sekarang tengah berdiri di depannya sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah cantiknya.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol sekali.

"Hei!" Chanyeol kembali melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah cemberut Baekhyun.

"Baek!" Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan intonasi suaranya dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali tersadar dari imajinasi liarnya.

"Ah, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang hampir saja terlonjak dari sofa.

"Kau memikirkan apa sampai kedatanganku saja tidak kau sadari?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, dia penasaran apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ehe, aku tidak memikirkan apapun."

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, jangan sampai matanya bertemu wajah tampan itu, bisa tambah merah wajahnya.

Chanyeol tidak memedulikannya lagi, dia menghela napas dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Hari ini teriakan ibunya saat dia melakukan kesalahan di kantor lebih membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling, sampai-sampai kupingnya pengang.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu berbalik menatap pintu kamar yang di tutup.

"Apa hari ini dia menjalani pekerjaan yang berat?" monolog pria cantik ini.

Dia tidak memikirkan apa yang ada di kontak pesannya itu. Baekhyun mematikan televisi yang dihidupkannya untuk pengalihan pikiran itu. Lantas dia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Namun, saat dia membuka daun pintunya, Baekhyun sudah dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya dengan badan yang sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

Baekhyun terpaku, matanya membulat dan berkedip lucu, dia tiba-tiba saja terpaku tanpa bisa membanting stir pandangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol menginterupsi dengan santainya.

Dia menatap Baekhyun kebingungan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin bertanya saja," sahut Baekhyun tergagap sendiri, kedua pupil matanya gentar.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan kantor? Apakah berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Baekhyun langsung pada topik yang dia ingin tanyakan. Baekhyun tidak bisa berlama-lama di hadapan pria tampan yang merupakan ayah dari anak di dalam perutnya itu, bisa mati karena terlalu lama menahan napas.

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya, Baek, bahkan kata 'kacau' tidak bisa mewakili semua kebodohanku hari ini," ujar Chanyeol sembari meratapi dirinya yang memang seperti orang idiot saat di kantor tadi.

"Ah begitu!" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah, maaf menganggu aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, silakan lanjutkan kegiatanmu!"

Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar tanpa mendengar balasan dari Chanyeol. Di balik pintu, Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa panas, seperti habis masuk dari ruang sauna saja.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, pria tampan itu paham sekali kalau sedari tadi Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya itu. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun bisa semanis itu.

"Menikahi pria tidak buruk juga," gumamnya sembari tersenyum lalu memasuki pintu kamar mandi.

-o0o-

Hari ini Baekhyun kembali di tinggal kerja oleh Chanyeol, sudah seminggu ini dia tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk di depan televisi atau memegang ponselnya.

Wajah yang kusut, bibir yang maju beberapa sentimeter, dia kesal dan bosan. Belum pernah dia merasakan bosannya kehidupan seperti hari ini.

Dia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja kopi. Dia hanya perlu menekan angka satu dan nama 'Park Bodoh' dengan emosikan hati di akhir nama pun keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol yang tampaknya sibuk, bisa ditebak karena saat menelpon, pria tampan itu juga berbicara dengan seseorang dengan formal.

"Hari ini aku boleh ke kantor ya?" pinta Baekhyun dengan suara yang teramat lucu, Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa melakukan hal ini, kepada Chanyeol pula.

Apa ini bawaan bayi di dalam perutnya saat ini?

"Kenapa? Nanti terjadi apa-apa dengan bayi kita bagaimana?" Suara Chanyeol di sana mulai terfokuskan.

Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan kehangatan dari suara tersebut, dia seperti merasa Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan penuh cinta kepadanya.

Tapi, tentu saja tidak, ya bagaimana mungkin!

"Tidak akan, lagipula aku sudah ahli juga mengemudikan mobil," ucap Baekhyun berbangga pada dirinya sendiri, dadanya membusung ke depan memperlihatkan dunia betapa hebatnya dia.

Namun, tentu saja yang diajak mengobrol tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

"Iya, tapi dengan kecepatan dua puluh kilometer per jam saja kan? HAHA!" gelak tawa di ujung panggilan memenuhi pendengaran Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun ingin sekali memecahkan ponselnya ke lantai jika bisa.

"Brengsek, kau merendahkanku?!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Jaga emosimu, anak di dalam perutmu akan terganggu, Baek." Baekhyun tidak berkata-kata, dia mendumel kepada Chanyeol sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit dan keras.

"Jika kau tidak mengijinkanku, aku tidak akan menjaga emosiku!" ujar Baekhyun bersuara angkuh, sedikit mengancam Chanyeol.

Di seberang sana Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Terserah kau saja!" balas Chanyeol yang tidak bisa lagi menahan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau harus membawanya dengan kecepatan di bawah angka dua puluh, tidak menerima penolakan!"

Baekhyun memasang wajah kesalnya dan bersiap-siap protes kepada pria yang kini menjadi suaminya itu.

"Kau pikir aku baru belajar mengemudikan mobil?!"

"Aku tidak peduli, jika tidak kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku, paham?!"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung karena kalimatnya juga, entah darimana keluarnya kata 'hukuman' itu.

"Kau kira aku anak kecil yang bisa kau hukum?!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi sampai Chanyeol sendiri harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Lakukan atau kau tidak akan bisa lagi keluar dari kamarmu!" Baekhyun bersiap akan menyembur, namun Chanyeol sudah menutup teleponnya.

Saat itu juga perutnya menerima tendangan lagi. Baekhyun mengelus pelan perutnya.

"Iya, Papa tidak akan marah kepada Daddymu, Nak! Papa hanya kesal kepadanya," monolognya lembut sembari mengelus-elus perutnya.

Bibirnya sedikit mencebik dan menatap pigura Chanyeol yang menggantung di dinding dengan tatapan kesalnya.

-o0o-

Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk utama perusahaan, Baekhyun sudah disambut oleh beberapa orang yang katanya akan mengantarkannya ke ruangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya ketika sekumpulan orang itu berdiri di depan dan di belakangnya.

Namun saat Baekhyun akan memasuki lift umum, seorang penjaga memberitahukan dirinya kalau lift tersebut bukan lift untuk Baekhyun.

"Ya? Bukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun memandang sekumpulan orang itu dengan wajah bingungnya yang menggemaskan.

"Di sini, Tuan," ucap seorang penjaga lelaki itu dengan sopan sambil berdiri di depan lift yang tampilannya berbeda dengan lift lainnya.

"Nanti Tuan silakan memilih tombol executive room."

"Executive room?"

"Ya, Tuan," kata penjaga itu, "Lift ini akan langsung mengantarkan anda ke ruangan direktur.

Baekhyun mengikuti petunjuk dari para penjaga itu, menunggu beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya pintu lift terbuka.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan penampilan yang membuatnya terpana untuk kesekian kalinya.

Entahlah, Chanyeol dan setelan abu-abu dengan kemeja biru pucatnya serta dasi bermotif kotak-kotak perpaduan warna biru pucat dan biru dongker itu merupakan deskripsi terlalu tampan, belum lagi rambutnya yang dimodel ke atas yang mana menampakkan dahinya.

"Welcome!" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dengan manisnya, dia keluar dari lift tersebut lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati.

Baekhyun menyamankan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, juga memberikan beberapa ruang di daerah perutnya.

"B-Baek?" panggil Chanyeol dengan terbata-bata.

"Hm?" Baekhyun masih menutup matanya sembari tersenyum di dada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sakit?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tersadar apa yang sedang dia lakukan, Baekhyun menarik dirinya, wajahnya sangat memerah, mungkin kepiting rebus bukan ibarat yang sempurna lagi untuk menggambarkan semerah apa wajahnya sekarang.

Chanyeol tertawa puas, sementara Baekhyun memandangnya kesal dan penuh malu.

"Hei, itu keinginan tubuhku, bukan akunya!" ujar Baekhyun membela dirinya.

"Ya, ya! Terserahmu saja, Hahaha!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Jangan mengejekku!" sentak Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Baiklah, Sayang," goda Chanyeol yang membuat rona merah Baekhyun merambat hingga ke telinganya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol sampai membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aakh, baiklah maafkan aku!"

Baekhyun hanya duduk saja di sofa, sesekali dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang membolak-balikan map hitam tersebut.

Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol mengerut kebingungan ketika pria tampan itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibacanya itu.

"Kau serius mengerjakannya dengan otak tujuh belas tahunmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang meremehkan.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu mendongak dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau menganggapku remeh?!" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"Tidak, maksudku otakmu itu otak remaja tujuh belas tahun, dan sekarang kau membaca pekerjaan yang harus dibaca dewasa tiga puluh tahun, apa itu tidak melewati kapasitas dirimu?"

"Meskipun jiwa kita masih di umur tujuh belas tahun, tapi fisik kita sekarang berumur tiga puluh tahun, seperti yang kau lakukan tadi," kata Chanyeol membuat perempatan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Tadi?"

"Yang kau memelukku tadi," lanjut Chanyeol sudah lebih dari cukup mendefinisikan 'tadi'.

Blush! Pipi Baekhyun kembali merona untuk kesekian kalinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun

"Itu menunjukkan kalau tubuh kita sudah terbiasa melakukannya, malah mungkin sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari, padahal kita saja tidak pernah berpelukan seperti itu, bukan?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, ada benarnya juga, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan itu? Padahal, sewaktu di kelas yang kau kerjakan hanyalah tidur?" Chanyeol kembali tersinggung dengan ucapan suaminya itu.

"Otak yang berumur tiga puluh tahun ini yang memikirkannya," tukas Chanyeol berbangga diri sembari mengelus rambutnya sendiri.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tidak minat. Chanyeol dan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi itu merupakan perpaduan yang sempurna untuk dihina.

"Eh, aku baru sadar," ucap Baekhyun sembari menoleh ke sana kemari, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Kemana Mama?" tanya Baekhyun menatap wajah sang suami dengan tatapan kebingungan yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Oh, tadi dia ditelepon oleh Papa, jadi dia pulang," jawab Chanyeol dan kembali pada pekerjaan di hadapannya.

Cukup lama mereka berdiaman sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang belum benar-benar dia mengerti tersebut.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di single sofa. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun membuang mukanya, wajah tampan itu sungguh membuatnya kesal hari ini.

"Aku harap jika bayi ini lahir kedunia, dia menyerupai diriku."

Baekhyun terkejut, lalu dengan wajah protesnya dia berkata, "Tidak! Aku tidak mau anakku mempunyai wajah seperti dobi!"

Bola mata Chanyeol berotasi malas.

"Jangan karena telingaku seperti ini, kau memanggilku dobi! Kau tidak lihat wajahku super tampan ini, hm?" Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun yang ada duduk di sofa lain di sampingnya.

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya lagi, memang harus diakui Chanyeol itu tampan, tapi Baekhyun masih belum bisa menerima fakta tersebut.

"Tampan darimananya? Masih tampan juga Kak Kris!" gerutu Baekhyun berusaha tidak peduli.

Chanyeol mengangkat bokongnya dari sofa, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, "Kau yakin?"

"MENJAUH DARIKU, BODOH!"

Baekhyun mengambil bantal sofa lalu memukuli kepala Chanyeol secara tidak berperikebantalan.

"Hahaha, iya, maafkan aku, sudah cukup! Hahaha!" Chanyeol menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sembari memohon kepada pria cantik itu agar tidak dipukuli.

Baekhyun tetap memukuli Chanyeol sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa pantatnya sudah ada di atas kedua paha Chanyeol.

"Enyahlah kau, Park Chanyeol!" geram Baekhyun masih memukuli Chanyeol.

Namun, kegiatan mereka itu lalu diinterupsi oleh sebuah ketukan pintu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tersinggung ketika mendapati mereka di posisi intim lagi.

Pria cantik itu menarik diri sembari bertanya, "Kau ada pertemuan?"

Chanyeol ikut membenarkan letak dasi dan jasnya yang kusut karena pertengkaran tidak jelas mereka tadi.

"Iya, tapi dia sendiri yang akan mendatangiku di sini," jawab Chanyeol masih membenarkan ikatan pada dasinya.

"Seorang CEO?"

"Yang kudengar dari sekretarisku sih seperti itu." kata Chanyeol santai.

"Siapa ya kira-kira?"

"Masuklah!" titah Chanyeol dengan nada yang sopan.

Lalu, pintu dengan dua buah daun pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan formalnya.

"Permisi, Direktur, tamu anda sudah datang."

"Persilakan dia masuk, Joohyun."

"..." Joohyun hanya membungkuk hormat dan memberi jalan kepada seorang pria di belakangnya.

Mata sabit Baekhyun langsung membola melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Kak Kris?!"

Kris tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya kesal ketika melihat tatapan Baekhyun berubah menjadi tatapan memuja terhadap Kris.

'Sial, apa-apaan itu?'

TBC

Baeklogy's note!

Dah apdet nih, seneng gak?

Wkwkwk

Maaf ya lama updatenya.

Semoga rindu kalian pada ff ini terobati ya.

Dimohonkan untuk meninggalkan sebuah komentar untuk memacu semangatku.

Maaf kalo terlalu pendek dan banyak typonya ya.

CHAPTER SIX'S PREVIEW

"Kak Kris, terima kasih untuk tendanya, ya!"

"Itu sudah lama sekali, Baek, Hahaha!"

"Tetap saja, saat itu tidak ada satupun yang mau membantuku kecuali Kak Kris!"

'Itukan karena aku keduluan, kalau tidak ya aku yang membantumu, Byun Baekhyun yang bodoh!'

-o0o-

"HAHAHA!"

"Kau tertawa?"

"Apa aku tampak menangis?"

"Terserah!"

"Apa tadi itu? Kau cari perhatian ke Kak Kris, ya?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?!"

"Kau suka padanya?"

"Kalau iya memangnya ada masalah untukmu?!"

"Ada!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau sudah menikah denganku dan mengandung anakku, berani-beraninya kau cari perhatian kepada lelaki lain!"

"Kau cemburu, ya?"

"Tidak, siapa bilang aku cemburu?"

-o0o-

"Aku mau makan tteokpoki!"

"Tapi kau sedang hamil, Baekhyun!"

"Sekali saja, eum? Ya? Ya?"

"Hhh, Baiklah!"

"Ah, Park Chanyeol kau baik sekali!"

"Jangan merayuku!"

"Hehehe!"

-o0o-

"Baekhyun, kita sudah sampai, kau tidak mau bangun, hm?"

"Ayolah, aku tidak mampu mengangkat badanmu, pasti bobotmu bertambah banyak! Ayo bangun!"

"Jahat! Aku mau digendong, hiks!"

"Hei, yang benar saja! Kemana Baekhyun yang tujuh belas tahun?"

"Gendong, eum?"

"Hhh, baiklah, kau menang hari ini."


	7. CHAPTER SIX

**Tidak meninggalkan meninggalkan setelah membaca atau saat membaca? UPDATE LAMA HEHE**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Chanyeol membolak-balikkan sebuah kertas di dalam map, sembari membacanya dengan saksama. Di tengah keheningan yang ada, Baekhyun beserta tatapan memujanya membuka suara merdunya.

"Kak Kris, terima kasih untuk tendanya, ya!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulum senyumnya. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun tidak fokus lagi pada huruf-huruf yang ada di atas kertas tersebut. Namun, pria tampan bermata besar itu berusaha tidak kentara dan pura-pura membaca isi map tersebut.

"Itu sudah lama sekali, Baek, Hahaha!" Tawa renyah Kris berkumandang dengan indahnya di ruangan besar tersebut.

"Tetap saja, saat itu tidak ada satupun yang mau membantuku kecuali Kak Kris!" Baekhyun menunduk malu, kesepuluh jemarinya saling terkait satu sama lain, menggambarkan segugup apa dia sekarang dihadapan alumnus yang menolongnya saat mau mendirikan tenda.

Namun, pembicaraan Kris dan Baekhyun terpotong tatkala Chanyeol dengan sengaja melempar map hitam tebal itu ke meja kopi membuat kedua pria lainnya dan juga sekretarisnya terkejut bukan main.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya kesal, mata sabit itu seolah-olah berbicara 'Menganggu saja kau!'.

'Itukan karena aku keduluan, kalau tidak ya aku yang membantumu, Byun Baekhyun yang bodoh!'

Wajah Chanyeol yang awalnya masam berubah menjadi ramah dan tersenyum dengan tampannya.

"Ah, maaf ya, tanganku memang suka tergelincir."

-o0o-

"HAHAHA!"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan kerasnya hingga membuat alat pendengaran Baekhyun pengang. Sekarang, di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja, sekretaris Chanyeol dan Kris sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau tertawa?" tanya Baekhyun yang terheran-heran sendiri melihat suaminya seperti orang gila.

"Apa aku tampak menangis?" pertanyaan retoris Chanyeol dengan nada tidak bersahabat terlontar begitu saja. Entahlah, dia kesal saja dengan sikap Baekhyun yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman tadi.

Baekhyun menggulirkan bola matanya malas, "Terserah!"

Chanyeol terkekeh malas, "Apa tadi itu? Kau cari perhatian ke Kak Kris, ya?" tanyanya sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan intimidasi. Tetapi, bukan namanya Baekhyun jika tidak melawannya.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?!" Baekhyun membesarkan matanya seolah-olah menunjukkan keberaniannya terhadap sang suami.

"Kau suka padanya?" Pria besar itu kembali bertanya, kali ini nada suaranya terdengar gusar.

"Kalau iya memangnya ada masalah untukmu?!" sahut Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi Baekhyun.

"Ada!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau sudah menikah denganku dan mengandung anakku, berani-beraninya kau cari perhatian kepada lelaki lain!"

Baekhyun terdiam, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata. Pasalnya, Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan jawaban yang begitu err posesif?

Senyum jahat mengembang di bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan indahnya, "Kau cemburu, ya?"

Kini mata Chanyeol yang membesar seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya, "Tidak, siapa bilang aku cemburu?"

Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya, "Jangan membohongiku, aku tidak bisa kau bohongi, Tuan Park!"

"Aku tidak, Byun Baekhyun!" ujar Chanyeol kembali ke meja kerjanya dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan map ditangannya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pria tampan itu dari sofa.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun dengan senyum yang ditahan.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak!" sahut Chanyeol keukeuh dengan kata-katanya, tidak menyadari suatu hal.

"Apanya yang tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau mapmu terbalik, Bodoh!" ujar Baekhyun yang puas sudah berhasil menggoda suaminya sampai membuatnya bersembunyi di balik map yang terbalik.

"Aku jadi heran, jangan-jangan kau yang seharusnya menjadi posisi istri, bukannya aku," celetuk Baekhyun sembari memakan apel yang sudah dipotong di atas meja kopi.

"Berhentilah berbicara, nanti kau kucium," balas Chanyeol yang sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Pria tampan itu membenarkan kerah jasnya, dan memasang wajah datar sembari membaca isi dari mapnya, meskipun dia tidak mengetahui maksud dari isi map tersebut.

"Cium saja, lagipula di masa ini kau sudah berbuat yang macam-macam dengan tubuhku," sahut Baekhyun yang mungkin tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia bicarakan.

Mendengar sahutan itu, Chanyeol langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun terlihat khawatir karena batuk Chanyeol tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan itu dengan sangat tenang?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Apakah aku salah?" tanya Baekhyun sembari memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang polos.

Polos dan bodoh hanya berbeda tipis, bukan? Dan sayangnya, Baekhyun terlalu banyak bodohnya.

-o0o-

Malam semakin larut, bahkan hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas, namun Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun yang kebosanan pun semakin terkantuk-kantuk. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol menyudahi semua pekerjaannya dan mendekati Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya jam kerja sudah selesai sedari tadi, akan tetapi Chanyeol masih sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya agar esok tidak terlalu berat baginya.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, dirinya tampak ragu saat jemari besar itu ingin menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun. Entahlah, melihat Baekhyun terlelap seperti ini membuatnya kembali teringat momen saat mereka di bus perjalanan. Wajah yang suka sekali mengolok dirinya itu kini tampak pulas dan menggemaskan.

Chanyeol menyentuh surai rambut Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, menyibakkan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya. Mata bulatnya menatap lekat wajah mulus Baekhyun.

Pria dengan mata bulatnya itu tersenyum simpul, "Bagaimana bisa laki-laki bila dipandang dengan jarak sedekat ini seperti tidak memiliki pori-pori saja? Apa dia manusia?"

Chanyeol bermonolog sendiri.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol kehilangan akalnya, wajahnya mendekat lantas mengecup bibir itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan, lalu Chanyeol melepaskannya. Tidak selang beberapa lama, mata Baekhyun terbuka.

Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik.

Chanyeol seolah-olah mati kutu, tubuhnya mematung, dan detak jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti tatkala menemukan Baekhyun memergokinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit parau karena dia baru saja bangun.

Chanyeol menarik dirinya, menjaga jarak duduk, "Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu," ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"Dengan jarak sedekat itu? Kau habis menciumku kan?" tanya Baekhyun menghakimi Chanyeol.

"Tidak!"sentak Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, bilang saja tidak, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu," cibir Baekhyun kesal sendiri.

"Aku tidak berteriak!" sentaknya lagi membuat Baekhyun semakin menatapnya aneh.

"Kau baru saja meneriakiku, Bodoh!" kata Baekhyun tidak terima.

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan menghardik dirinya sendiri.

'Apa yang aku lakukan tadi?!'

-o0o-

"Aku mau makan tteokpoki!" pintanya dengan suara seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen.

Chanyeol yang masih fokus menyetir menghela napasnya, "Tapi kau sedang hamil, Baekhyun!"

Iya, mereka pulang ke rumah dengan mobil Chanyeol saja, sementara mobil Baekhyun sedang dibawa dengan mobil derek.

Jangan tanya Chanyeol kenapa, tanyakan saja kepada Baekhyun yang katanya sedang malas mengemudi.

"Sekali saja, eum? Ya? Ya?" Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan yang begitu menggemaskan, sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus membanting stir ke bahu jalan agar fokusnya tidak terpecah belah karena menahan kegemasannya.

"Hei, bisakah kau hentikan itu? Jantungku di jaman ini sepertinya mengalami kerusakan," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap dada kirinya yang seperti habis lari jarak jauh.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan tetap seperti ini," ucap Baekhyun masih mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Astaga, Baekhyun seperti boneka bila melakukan itu.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya dan menghela napas lelah, "Hhh, Baiklah!"

"Ah, Park Chanyeol kau baik sekali!" Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dari samping, menarik-narik leher itu ke jok tempatnya duduk hingga Chanyeol mengaduh.

Terbebas dari pelukan maut Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit, "Jangan merayuku!"

"Hehehe!"

-o0o-

Baekhyun menghabiskan semangkuk tteokpoki untuk dirinya sendiri. lalu, Chanyeol yang melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kau lapar atau doyan?" tanya Chanyeol berniat bercanda.

"Dua-duanya!" sahut Baekhyun memberikan senyuman di mata sabitnya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumannya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu!" protes Chanyeol tanpa bisa berkedip.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Baekhyun sedikit judes.

"Kau jauh lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya, jantungku selalu sakit bila melihatmu seperti itu," pungkas Chanyeol apa adanya.

Baekhyun terdiam, dia tidak lagi tersenyum, tapi matanya mengedip dengan lucunya, seperti anak kecil yang sedang kebingungan.

"Hei, hentikan!" protes Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku bahkan tidak berbicara, Chanyeol!" ujar Baekhyun dengan suara yang pelan.

"Nah itu dia, bahkan kau menggemaskan walaupun dalam keadaan diam saja!" kata Chanyeol dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ingin dia menyiram segelas air putih di depannya tepat di wajah Chanyeol. Andaikan saja dia bisa, namun dirinya di masa ini sungguh menyayangi Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai? Mari kita pulang!" ajak Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang tampaknya begah karena perutnya yang besar, lalu memakan semangkuk besar tteokpoki.

"Rasanya aku tidak bisa bangun," ungkap Baekhyun sembari berdiri dengan berhati-hati.

Chanyeol lekas berdiri dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun memasang wajah keruhnya, dahinya pun memunculkan tiga garis kerutan.

"Kau pikir aku sudah kakek-kakek?" tanya Baekhyun setengah protes.

Chanyeol hanya busa menghela napas malasnya.

Mereka kembali pulang, karena perjalan dari kedai tteokpoki ke rumah mereka itu cukup jauh, Baekhyun tertidur di jok penumpang dengan wajahnya yang damai.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan membawa mobil sehalus mungkin agar Baekhyun tidak terantuk kaca mobil.

-o0o-

Sesampainya mereka di basement apartment, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dan melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Baekhyun, kita sudah sampai, kau tidak mau bangun, hm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut dengan suaranya yang serak dan dalam itu.

Tidak ada jawaban yang di dengarnya, Baekhyun benar-benar terlelap.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu jok penumpang bagian depan, di mana Baekhyun berada.

"Ayolah, aku tidak mampu mengangkat badanmu, pasti bobotmu bertambah banyak! Ayo bangun!" kata Chanyeol sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun yang menahan pria cantik itu.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, bibirnya mengerucut, lalu pria cantik itu berkata dengan suara seperti ingin menangis.

"Jahat! Aku mau digendong, hiks!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tidak terima, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat sisi lain dari seorang Baekhyun ini.

"Hei, yang benar saja! Kemana Baekhyun yang tujuh belas tahun?" tanya Chanyeol bingung, dia pikir mungkin Baekhyun sedang mengerjainya.

"Gendong, eum?" Baekhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan seperti balita yang ingin digendong ayahnya.

"Kau tidak sakit kan? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?"

"Kakiku sedang sakit, gendong untuk kali ini saja, ya?" pinta Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis, kelewat manis malah.

Chanyeol pasrah, terlalu manis, dia tidak kuat melihatnya.

"Hhh, baiklah, kau menang hari ini."

Bisa didengar Chanyeol, Baekhyun bersorak dengan membisikkan kata 'Yes!'.

Bukannya kesal, dia malah menyukainya, entahlah di masa ini Chanyeol tidak bisa memarahi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan kanannya di balik dengkul Baekhyun dan yang satunya lagi di belakang punggungnya.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari mobil, dia berusaha agar perut Baekhyun tidak terhimpit.

"Astaga! Beratmu tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasiku!" ujar Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan Baekhyun yang tampak senang mendengarnya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan kaitan lengannya di leher Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memasang wajah seperti menahan kentut.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang menahan tawa di dada Chanyeol. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun sendiri, kepalanya semakin merapat ke dada Chanyeol.

"Kau buka pintunya," kata Chanyeol saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartment mereka.

Baekhyun menuruti Chanyeol, lalu memencet sandi apartment mereka dan menarik knop pintu. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan pun menurunkan Baekhyun.

"Aaah!" keluh Chanyeol sembari memegangi punggungnya, dia merenggangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri agar ototnya tidak terik.

Baekhyun tertawa kencang dan membuat Chanyeol tersinggung. Dia masuk ke dalam apartment mewah mereka itu, dan menutup kembali pintunya yang mengharuskan Chanyeol memencet ulang sandinya.

Chanyeol bernapas berat, dia menggeram kesal karena tingkah sang suami.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

 **TO BE COUNTINUED**

 **baeklogy's note**

 **Udah cepat ini kan wkwkwk**

 **Aduh ga kerasa lagi dong dikit lagi ffnya bakalan selesai ehhehe**

 **Maaf ya kalau terlalu pendek dan banyak typonya wkwkwk**

 **Semoga kalian suka.**

 **Kalo mau lebih cepat updatenya, tinggalkan jejak ya, kalau ga ya mungkin updatenya lebih dari sebulan hehehe**

 **Thank you~**

 _CHAPTER SEVEN'S PREVIEW_

 _"Ah, punggungku rasanya mau patah!"_

 _"Kau tidak tidur semalaman?"_

 _"Aku bahkan mengenakan koyo di punggungku, Baekhyun."_

 _"Itukan permintaan bayi ini, Park Chanyeol!"_

 _-o0o-_

 _"Kenapa kau di luar?"_

 _"Eh, kapan kau pulang?"_

 _"Baru saja. Hm, Baek."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Boleh aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu? Aku sangat ingin melakukannya."_

 _"Melakukan apa?"_

 _"Ini."_

 _-o0o-_

 _"Baekhyun, besok aku ada perjalanan bisnis ke Jeju."_

 _"Baek?"_

 _"Berapa lama?"_

 _"Kata sekretarisku sekitar lima hari."_

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini, tapi jangan salahkan aku bila dapur apartment kita mengalami kebakaran."_

 _"Siapa bilang kau tinggal?"_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Tentu saja aku akan membawamu ke sana juga, aku tidak ingin kau dan bayi kita kesepian di apartment."_


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya tatkala dirasanya seseorang yang menempati ranjang yang sama dengannya tengah bergerak gusar hingga menimbulkan gerakan tak mengenakan pada tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kerutan di dahinya yang mulus. Dia tidak mengerti saja kepada Chanyeol yang posisinya saat ini adalah kakinya berada di atas bantal sementara kepalanya berada di sebelah kaki Baekhyun.

"Ah, punggungku rasanya mau patah!" keluh Chanyeol sembari menempelkan lembaran putih berbau mint yang tajam itu ke belakang punggungnya yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman?" tanya Baekhyun terheran-heran.

"Aku bahkan mengenakan koyo di punggungku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggulirkan matanya ke atas mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun seperti tidak bersalah pada punggungnya.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, dia mengedik tidak peduli. "Itukan permintaan bayi ini, Park Chanyeol!"

"Daripada kau berbicara tidak penting, tolong aku menempelkan koyo ini ke punggungku, aku tidak bisa menempelkannya di tempat yang tepat!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang kesal.

Dengan wajah masam dan bibir yang mengoloki Chanyeol, dia mengambil koyo di tangan Chanyeol, lalu menempelkannya ke bagian yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri di atas kasur, Chanyeol sedikit berbalik dan mendongak.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Ke kamar mandi, lah! Apa kau mau ikut?" Baekhyun yang usil pun naik ke punggung Chanyeol dan membuat pria tampan itu berteriak seperti kucing yang diinjak ekornya.

"SIALAN!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar umpatan chanyeol hanya tertawa geli dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, sementara Chanyeol masih berguling-guling kesakitan di atas kasur.

"Awas saja kau, Baekhyun!" geram Chanyeol sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi, lalu dia meringis-ringis lagi.

-o0o-

Mau tidak mau atau suka tidak suka, Chanyeol harus kembali ke perusahaananya dan berkutat dengan pekerjaan.

Lalu Baekhyun? Dia sibuk bermalas-malasan di rumah; menonton, makan, minum susu seperti ibu hamil, mendengarkan musik.

Begitu terus sampai dia kebosanan sendiri dan berkeinginan untuk menelepon Chanyeol.

"Telepon, tidak, telepon, tidak, telepon..." Baekhyun menghabiskan hitungan di kelima jarinya agar membantunya menentukan pilihan. Namun, jawaban yang ditemukannya tidak sesuai keinginan.

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, jemarinya menyentuh tombol hijau yang bertuliskan kata 'panggil'.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?!" seru Baekhyun yang salah tingkah.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, Chanyeol mengangkat panggilannya. Melihat itu, Baekhyun ikut terheran.

"Cepat sekali?"

"Apanya?"

"Mengangkat panggilan teleponku."

"Kau sedang hamil, Baek. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu."

Baekhyun sedikit tersipu, entah karena penghangat ruangan atau perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol! Jangan berlebihan!" ujarnya galak, namun wajahnya semakin memerah saja.

"Iya, sekarang kau tidak apa-apa, kalau nanti bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol di seberang sana sedikit tersinggung dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau mau sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi padaku ya?!" ujar Baekhyun dengan urat yang keluar di lehernya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Baek!" sahut Chanyeol cepat agar sang suami tidak makin mengambek kepadanya.

"Kau memang jahat! Kau tidak sayang kepada anak yang ada di dalam perutku ini!" Baekhyun menghakimi Chanyeol dan yang dihakimi hanya bisa memijat pasrah batang hidungnya.

"Hei, apa kau sedang datang bulan?"

"AKU LAKI-LAKI, BODOH!"

Tanpa pamit, Baekhyun segera memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Dadanya naik turun tidak teratur pertanda emosinya kembali menguasainya. Niatnya ingin mengusir rasa bosannya, namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah emosi.

-o0o-

Chanyeol memencet password apartmentnya dengan cepat, kemudian masuk ke dalam dan berujar 'Aku pulang!' namun tidak ada yang menyambutnya, keadaan rumah pun tampak lenggang. Dengan wajah khawatirnya, Chanyeol menyusuri seisi apartment mereka, dan terakhir yang dipijaknya adalah lantai kamar yang suasananya gelap. Akan tetapi, sesuatu membuatnya bergidik, angin malam yang masuk lewat pintu balkon.

"Disana kau rupanya," monolog Chanyeol lalu berjalan dengan percaya dirinya.

Sesuai dugaan, Baekhyun berdiri di tepi balkon dengan pagar pembatas yang menjadi peristirahatan tangannya. Diam-diam, Chanyeol berjalan dari belakang lalu menempati sisi kiri Baekhyun.

"Hei, kenapa kau di luar?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Bahkan, pria cantik itu sampai mengelus dadanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Bodoh!" ujar Baekhyun tidak terima, yang dimarahi pun hanya bisa menggaruk kulit kepalanya.

Baekhyun melirik sedikit ke arah Chanyeol, lalu menatap kembali ke hamparan kota Seoul dari tempatnya sekarang. "Eh, kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru saja."

Jawaban pendek itu tidak ditanggapi lagi oleh Baekhyun.

Suaminya itu sibuk mengagumi kota Seoul yang semakin canggih ini, bangunan yang berada di hadapan mereka kebanyakan bangunan pencakar langit.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah cantik sang suami tampak senang hari ini. Apalagi angin yang memainkan surai kecokelatan milik Baekhyun. Benar-benar indah, pikirnya.

Dan, tiba-tiba saja suatu ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Hm, Baek." Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian menanggapi pria tampan itu, "Apa?"

"Boleh aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu? Aku sangat ingin melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak bisa memprediksi keinginan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, lalu menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara pinggang Baekhyun, memeluk perut yanga agak membesar itu dengan hati-hati

"Ini," ucap Chanyeol lirih, dia menghirup aroma yang menguar dari surai kecokelatan Baekhyun.

Semburat warna merah muda muncul di pipi Baekhyun, bahkan dengan cepat merambat hingga ke telinganya. Baekhyun sungguh tidak berekspektasi Chanyeol akan memeluknya seperti ini.

Baekhyun bergerak gusar, entahlah dia hanya merasa sedikit canggung dan tidak nyaman, namun bukannya melepaskan, Chanyeol malah mengeratkan pelukannya, bahkan memposisikan bibirnya di belakang telinga kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun luar biasa canggung, bulu kuduknya meremang saat napas Chanyeol menerpa tengkuknya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit terbata, dia tidak ingin suaranya yang seperti ini akan membuat Chanyeol menghinanya habis-habisan.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, menggesek sedikit rambut belakang Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah, kegugupannya juga bertambah.

Astaga, bisa mati menahan napas bila lama-lama di posisi seperti ini, pikir Baekhyun yang kalut dan ingin melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, seakan-akan dia juga menginginkannya.

"Aku selalu ingin melakukan hal ini kepadamu," lirih Chanyeol sedikit membuat Baekhyun terheran.

Tersadar bahwa ada kata-kata yang ambigu, Chanyeol kembali meralat kalimatnya, "Maksudku, diriku yang ada di masa ini sangat ingin melakukan hal ini kepadamu."

Baekhyun hanya diam.

Dia tidak tahu lagi harus menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol dengan kalimat apa lagi, semua perkataan Chanyeol sudah membuatnya ingin melompat saja dari balkon lantai enam belas aparmentnya ini.

-o0o-

Pagi ini Baekhyun membuka matanya tanpa menemukan sang suami di sampingnya.

Dari notes yang dia dapati di meja nakas, Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan kepergian Chanyeol tanpa bilang kepadanya itu karena Chanyeol harus menghadiri pertemuan penting bersama orang-orang penting di perusahaannya.

Dan, hari ini Baekhyun kembali menghabiskan waktu membosankannya di apartment, awalnya dia ingin berbelanja namun kulkas dan perlengkapan dapur lainnya sudah lengkap.

Dan, yang terpenting kata Chanyeol, dia tidak boleh kelelahan karena tidak baik untuk anak mereka.

Seperti biasa, siang hari begini Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan televisi besar di depannya sedang menyala, namun pikirannya melayang bebas ke momen kemarin malam.

Sesuai dugaan kalian, wajah Baekhyun memanas dan memerah lagi tanpa harus menunggu waktu yang lama.

Kalau Chanyeol tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menjamin akan menjadi bulan-bulanan ejekan pria tampan dengan marga Park itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali. Dengan gesit, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan telepon dari Chanyeol tersebut.

"Baekhyun, besok aku ada perjalanan bisnis ke Jeju." ujar pria di seberang sana dengan suara seraknya.

Baekhyun terdiam dan tidak membalas ujaran Chanyeol, bukan karena suara Chanyeol yang sangat seksi, dia hanya berpikir bahwa beberapa hari kedepan dia akan mati kelaparan di apartment jika Chanyeol pergi.

"Baek?" panggil pria tampan itu lagi saat dia tidak mendengar tanggapan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali tersadar dan membalas dengan lesu, "Berapa lama?"

"Kata sekretarisku sekitar lima hari."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini, tapi jangan salahkan aku bila dapur apartment kita mengalami kebakaran."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, diam-diam setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dia betharap Chanyeol tidak jadi pergi.

"Siapa bilang kau tinggal?"

Satu kalimat ini, cukup membuat alis dan dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung sekaligus heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membawamu ke sana juga, aku tidak ingin kau dan bayi kita kesepian di apartment."

Oke, lihatlah wajah Baekhyun sekarang, wajahnya begitu merah seperti buah jambu busuk yang terjatuh dari pohonnya.

-o0o-

Sebelum melakukan perjalan beberapa jam lagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meluangkan waktu mereka untuk berbelanja dan makan siang.

Mereka tidak perlu lagi soal barang bawaan mereka untuk di Jeju nanti, karena Joohyun, sekretaris Chanyeol, sudah mengatur segalanya jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya membawa badan mereka saja.

Dan sekarang, keduanya tengah berada di toko roti yang letaknya tidak jauh dari bandara untuk makan siang.

"Aku ingin yang itu, terus itu, dan itu!" tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah etalase roti yang menunjukkan roti-roti apa saja yang mereka jual.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau mabuk di pesawat nanti, Baek? Kita pesan dua roti saja ya?" bujuk Chanyeol pelan, bukannya dia pelit. Hanya saja Baekhyun tengah hamil, biasanya oramg yang sedang hamil mudah mengalami mual, apalagi mereka akan melakukan perjalanan udara.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau lima!" ujar Baekhyun tetap keukeuh dengan permintaannya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti, melihat itu seluruh emosi Chanyeol rasanya tertahan di kerongkongan, alhasil dia hanya bisa menghela napas saja.

"Kau mau habiskan sekarang juga?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah tak percayanya.

"Iya, hehehe! Boleh, ya?" Baekhyun menyengir dengan mata yang melengkung seperti sabit.

Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya, dia menahan kegemasannya itu sampai-sampai matanya memanas.

"Hhh, iya boleh."

Dan pada akhirnya, Park Chanyeol tidak bisa membantah permintaan sang suami.

-o0o-

Pesawat sudah lepas landas setengah jam yang lalu, namun Baekhyun tampak diam di sebelah Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol yang terheran-heran pun berniat bertanya kepada sang suami.

"Kau bisa berbicara dua ratus kata dalam satu menit tadi, kenapa sekarang kau diam saja?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit sarkas kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, dia meneguk salivanya susah payah. Bukan karena dia gugup dipandangi oleh Chanyeol, melainkan isi perutnya yang seperti teraduk-aduk.

"Err, isi perutku rasanya naik ke atas tenggorokanku," kata Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang sepat.

Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang menjijikan, Baek!"

"Sepertinya aku ingin... HUWEK!"

Dan seperti yang diekspektasikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di atas lengannya.

Sekali lagi, di atas lengannya!

"YAK!"

-o0o-

Baekhyun berdehem tidak nyaman saat Chanyeol melekatkan bokongnya ke kursinya lagi setelah kembali dari toilet.

"Di mana kemejamu?" tanya Baekhyun yang kebingungan sendiri tatkala Chanyeol keluar hanya berbalut kaos singlet saja untuk atasannya.

"Aku buang," jawab Chanyeol singkat, cara bicaranya pun mendadak jadi datar dan dingin.

Siapa yang tidak kesal saat ada orang yang memuntahimu?

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang memikirkan nominal yang dihabiskan Chanyeol untuk membeli kemeja tadi.

"Baunya melekat dan benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah juga, bagaimana bisa aku menyimpannya?!"

Baekhyun terkekeh sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang mendadak gatal.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun bertanya pada sang suami, "Apa kau nanti keluar dari pesawat hanya menggunakan kaos singletmu saja?"

"Kau pikir itu perbuatan siapa?" tanya balik Chanyeol terlihat kesal.

"Hehehe..."

Baekhyun menyengir hingga matanya tampak menyipit. Kalau udah begini kan Chanyeol jadi tidak bisa marah lama-lama sama Baekhyun.

-o0o-

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana memandangi Chanyeol yang hanya memakai atasan singlet. Tidak, bukan memandang dengan pandangan yang 'tidak suka', malah mereka memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang memuja,

Baekhyun melihat itu pun berusaha menutup-nutupi tubuh sang suami dengan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol yang terheran dengan sikap Baekhyun pun berhenti sesaat dan menatap wajah kecil sang suami dengan dahi yang mengerut. Kemudian, dia bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Cepat jalan! Mana mobil jemputannya, katanya sudah sampai?!" tanya Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena kesal. Sepanjang dia hidup, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini, yang mana membuatnya ingin menjambak rambut Chanyeol hingga botak.

"Bawel sekali kau!" gerutu Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing, lalu melirik orang-orang di antara kerumunan penjemput.

"Nah itu dia! Ayo!"

Chanyeol menunjuk seorang pria dengan pakaian formalnya sembari mengangkat papan yang bertuliskan namanya. Dia segera menghampiri pria tersebut dan diikuti Baekhyun yang berlari kecil agar langkahnya tidak tertinggal oleh Chanyeol.

Keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil dan segera meluncur ke tempat tujuan.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun menurunkan kaca mobil dan mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menghirup udara yang cukup segar.

"Aku pikir, sepuluh tahun yang akan datang saat umur kita tujuh belas tahun, pemerintahan kita akan membuat Jeju menjadi kota yang menyesakkan seperti Seoul, tetapi ternyata tidak." Baekhyun bermonolog dengan takjubnya, namun Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya melainkan memandangi Baekhyun dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya saat matanya bertemu pada bibir Baekhyun yang tersenyum dengan lebarnya, bibir itu tipis dan merah tanpa harus memakai lipstik dan sejenisnya.

Baekhyun memasukkan kepalanya lagi ke dalam mobil saat di rasanya udara Jeju akan membuatnya masuk angin. Merasa dilihati oleh manusia di sebelahnya, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih memandanginya.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan Chanyeol sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar dan terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak salivanya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun mengambil botol air mineral yang sudah disediakan di mobil, lalu memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. Dengan telaten, Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

"Apa aku memang terlalu tampan ya?" Baekhyun bermonolog lagi, namun monolognya itu mengundang wajah protes dari Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Buktinya tadi kau menatapku seperti seorang fans menantap idolnya," ungkap Baekhyun dengan pipi yang mengembung dan bibir yang mengerucut.

Gemas.

"Apakah kita akan menginap di hotel?"

Chanyeol melirik sedikit ke arah sang suami, namun dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan bersedekap dada dengan dagu yang sedikit mendongak.

Dengan bangganya, Chanyeol berkata.

"Untuk apa hotel, Baek? Aku punya villa yang cukup besar di Jeju, dan pemandangannya jauh lebih indah daripada di hotel."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yabg di dengarnya.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Aku lelah mendengarkan kepercayadirianmu, Tuan Park!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Liat saja sendiri nanti.

Saat mobil yang membawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki pagar tinggi semampai itu, Baekhyun tidak berhenti berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan villa Chanyeol yang sungguh memanjakan mata.

Kepalanya sedikit menganjur ke luar jendela membuat surai rambutnya mengibar.

"WOAAAH!"

Bibir tipis itu tidak berhenti mengumandangkan seruan kekagumannya. Bahkan, butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai ke beranda villa tersebut.

"Sudah 'ku bilang kan pemandangan di villa milik keluargaku lebih indah daripada hotel, hahaha!" Chanyeol tertawa dengan renyahnya, sedikit dengan nada yang sombong.

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan sang suami yang mengajaknya bicara itu.

Persetan dengan Chanyeol, dia tidak mau kelewatan moment yang dialaminya sekarang.

-o0o-

Baekhyun sudah menggunakan piyamanya dengan rapi, bersiap-siap mimpi indah di atas kasur empuknya.

Awalnya dia memang berencana melakukannya, akan tetapi matanya sama sekali tidak mau terkatup, itu semua karena bayi di dalam perutnya lah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Baekhyun meringis sambil mengelus perutnya yang mana usia kandungannya telah menginjak lima bulan, matanya ikut berkaca-kaca karena dia benar-benar mengantuk tetapi tidak bisa karena bayinya yang menendang kuat sedari tadi.

Baekhyun melirik ke sisi kirinya di mana Chanyeol sudah terlelap dengan mulut yang ternganga, sepertinya pria tampan itu lelah hari ini, jadi Baekhyun tidak berani membangunkannya.

Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, akhirnya air mata Baekhyun jatuh mengaliri pipi mulus seperti tidak ada pori-pori tersebut, bibirnya sesekali mengeluarkan isakan.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun perlahan mengerjapkan matanya dengan dahi yang mengerut bingung. Selama di masa ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur terlalu lelap, entahlah padahal dulu dia bisa dibilang tidur mati, mungkin faktor usia.

Chanyeol langsung mendudukan dirinya saat melihat Baekhyun bukannya tidur malah bersandar di kepala ranjang sembari mengelus perutnya dan jangan lupakan air mata yang tidak berhenti keluar dari pelupuk mata sabitnya itu.

"Ada apa, Baek? Kau susah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol menatap sang suami dengan tatapan yang begitu khawatir. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, dia sibuk mengelap air matanya yang tidak berhenti jatuh dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku mau tidur," ucap Baekhyun diakhiri dengan isakannya, "Tapi anak ini tidak mau diam, kau tidak lihat bajuku terlihat bergerak-gerak sendiri."

Tatapan khawatir Chanyeol berubah seiring lebarnya senyuman di bibir tebal itu.

"Perlu bantuanku?" tanya Chanyeol yang menghentikan isakan dari Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bisa?" tanya si mungil sedikit tak yakin.

"Aku merasa sangat berbakat dalam hal ini." Baekhyun tidak berkomentar lagi, dia hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mana tangannya sudah terulur ke arahnya. Akan tetapi, sebelum tangan yang besarnya dua kali dari tangannya itu menyentuh area perut, Baekhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau? Mau mesum padaku, ya?!" ujar Baekhyun yang was-was. Dipikirannya sudah dipenuhi hal-hal negatif tentang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandangnya kesal, "Yasudah, aku tidak peduli mau kau tidur atau tidak."

Chanyeol yang akan berbaring tertahan oleh tangan yang menarik lengannya, jangan lupakan juga wajah memelasnya itu membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya,

Astaga, mengapa Baekhyun terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan daripada biasanyanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memasang wajah seperti itu?"

"Kenapa? Apa tampan?" tanya Baekhyun yang menanti-nanti jawaban 'iya' dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya, lalu mendengus setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kau itu tidak tampan--" Baekhyun bersiap-siap melemparkan bantal yang ada di tangannya, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol kembali menyuarakan kalimatnya dengan tergesa-gesa, "--tapi kau itu imut dan menggemaskan."

Wajah kusut Baekhyun berubah total, wajahnya yang merah sempurna itu akan terlihat bila lampu kamar dihidupkan, sayangnya Chanyeol harus rela melewatkan pemandangan itu karena minimnya cahaya.

"Berhenti membual, Park Chanyeol!" Namun tetap saja, Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan bantal.

"Aku serius, Sayang~" goda Chanyeol sembari menoel dagu Baekhyun.

"YAK!" Baekhyun bersiap melayangkan bantal lagi ke kepala Chanyeol, namun sesuatu di perutnya kembali berulah.

"Aw, sakit!" Baekhyun memegang perut besarnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Ssshht, jangan banyak bergerak atau dia semakin menendangmu!" Baekhyun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang suami.

Chanyeol mulai mengelus perut Baekhyun dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke perut besar itu. Dia perlahan bersenandung kecil, menyenandungkan 'Brahms lullaby' dengan kata 'na na na' saja , namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuat bayi mereka tenang di dalam sana. Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun bahkan ikut memejamkan matanya dan tidur sedikit mendengkur.

Chanyeol pun membenarkan posisi tidur Baekhyun dan menyelimuti pria itu hingga batas dada.

"Mimpi indah," monolog Chanyeol sedikit berbisik sambil memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun.

-o0o-

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menembus tirai kamar. Hal pertama yang dicarinya dahulu adalah keberadaan sang suami, tetapi sayangnya Chanyeol sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi.

Alih-alih keberadaan Chanyeol, dia malah mendapatkan secarik kertas yang mana memperlihatkan tulisan ceker kuda milik Chanyeol.

"Jelek sekali tulisannya," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya kata demi kata.

"Dengan kedatangan surat ini menyatakan bahwa Park--Tampan--Chanyeol tidak dapat menghadiri kegiatan sarapan bersama Byun--Galak--Baekhyun dikarenakan sedang melakukan pertemuan bisnis, diharapkan Bapak Hamil memakluminya, Terima kasih.

Tertanda

Park--Tampan--Chanyeol."

Setelah membaca isi dari kertas tersebut, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk menahan semua amarah yang radanya berkumpul di ujung ubun-ubunnya. Lalu, jemari lentiknya itu menggenggam kertas tersebut sampai menjadi bola kertas.

"Park Chanyeol!" geram Baekhyun ingin sekali mencabik wajah tampan Chanyeol karena telah mengatainya 'Bapak Hamil'.

Dua kata sempurna untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Park Chanyeol : BANGSATKAU!

-o0o-

Kebosanan melanda seorang Byun Baekhyun, dari tadi Baekhyun hanya mengitari kolam berenang dengan jemari yang terkadang mengucek hidungnya atau hanya ingin berpegangan dengan dagunya, sementara itu dia dijaga oleh beberapa pekerja dan bodyguard.

Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki pintu yang mengarah ke kolam berenang pun terdiam sebentar sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

"Apa kakimu tidak sakit?" tanya Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun yang dirinya sendiri tidak sadar telah melakukannya.

"Chanyeol!" Wajah mulus Baekhyun seketika berseri, senyumnya kembali terukir di bibir tipisnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Sudah selesai pertemuannya?" tanya Baekhyun antusias tatkala Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, "Sudah."

"Cepat sekali," cicit Baekhyun yang terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku juga bingung, biasanya aku harus membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari untuk membuat seorang investor mau menginvestasikan sedikit uangnya ke perusahaan kita,"

"Kau berbicara seperti pengusaha sesungguhnya," cibir Baekhyunyang kesal sendiri.

"Jangan meremehkanku, seharusnya kau bangga punya suami seperti aku; tampan, baik, pebisnis, kaya pula."

Baekhyun sweatdrop. Bola matanya memutar malas. Namun dia teringat akan sesuatu dan mengganti topik menyebalkan ini.

"Berarti kita sudah harus berkemas?"

pria cantik itu menanyai sang suami dengan hati yang berat, pasalnya baru saja dia sampai, malah sudah harus berkemas lagi.

Chanyeol membuat ekspresi wajah berpikir kerasnya.

"Hmm, besok saja, sore ini aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh makna.

"Apa?"

"Rahasia," kata Chanyeol sedikit berbisik.

-o0o-

Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol, sore ini dia membawa Baekhyun keluar dari villa dengan mobil sedannya.

"Mau ke mana, Chan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan gerbang suatu pelabuhan. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun masih tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Sudah sampai, ayo keluar!" ujar Chanyeol kemudian turun lebih dahulu.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan mencoba mengartikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

TOK TOK

Chanyeol mengetuk kaca jendela mobil di sebelahnya. Meski tidak mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan dari imajinasinya, Baekhyun menuruti Chanyeol dan mengikuti ke mana arah kaki panjang itu berjalan.

Hingga langkah Baekhyun terhenti tatkala mata sabitnya memandang penampakan kapal pesiar berukuran sedang di depannya.

"Kapal siapa ini?"

"Ya, punya kita," jawab Chanyeol sedikit tertahan, "Ayo cepat masuk, matahari sudah mau tenggelam!"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun sedikit ragu, namun dia tetap menerima uluran tersebut dan Baekhyun bisa melihat senyum tampan Chanyeol ketika tangan mereka bergenggaman.

 **TBC**

 **INI UPDATE HEHEHE**

 **JANGAN LUPA DIBACA DAN DIKOMENTARI YA!**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

CHAPTER NINE'S PREVIEW

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa kapalnya berhenti?"

"Diam saja dan tunggu apa yang akan terjadi."

DUAR

"Woaaah!"

o0o

"Chan--!"

"Baek?"

"Kenapa dia memelukmu seperti itu, Chan?"

"Baek, dia itu--"

"BAEKHYUN!"

o0o

"Aku bodoh, maafkan aku!"

"Hei, tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak akan diambil oleh siapa-siapa, Baek."

"bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

"AKU MALU! bagaimana nanti kalau aku dan dia bertemu lagi?"

o0o

"Chan, apa itu? Kenapa wajahmu seperti habis dicium megalodon saja?"

"Bikisan penuh cinta dari orang yang kau suka!"

"Siapa?"

"Kris!"

"KAK KRIS?! Aku sukaaa!"

"Awas! Di dalamnya mungkin aja ada racun!"

o0o

"Mau kemana?"

"Mencari udara."

"Ikut!"

"Tidak, sudah malam. Kata mamaku, angin malam tidak baik untuk orang yang sedang hamil."

"Kenapa sih dia?"


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Sang raja siang sudah sedari tadi tenggelam di ujung laut, dan kini hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi bumi dan tentu saja lampu-lampu yang ada di kapal.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan bulan di permukaan air sembari menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kemana perginya manusia terlalu tinggi itu.

Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol kembali mengisi kekosongan di sisi Baekhyun, ini merupakan kalimat denotasi.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa kapalnya berhenti?" tanya Baekhyun tampak khawatir. Namun, Chanyeol masih saja tersenyum.

"Jangan panik seperti itu, tidak baik untuk bayi kita."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu, pipinya yang chubby itu mengembung dengan imutnya.

"Diam saja dan tunggu apa yang akan terjadi." Chanyeol mengacak surai lembut Baekhyun.

DUAR

"Woaaah!" Baekhyun terperangah melihat pemandangan di depannya yang mana dipenuhi oleh bunga api dengan segala macam bentuk dan warna di langit hitam Jeju.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali saat bunga api itu mulai berserakan di langit.

Baekhyun mengangguk kesenangan, saking senangnya dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Wah..." Baekhyun menyeru dari awal sampai akhir pertunjukan bunga api itu.

"Apa kau yang merencanakannya?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku membaca koran pada pagi hari ini dan ada berita bahwa malam ini akan ada pertunjukan kembang api," sahut Chanyeol cepat dengan nada suara seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah mencuri sesuatu.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun meminta kepastian lagi, raut wajahnya seketika sedikit kecewa.

"Begitulah!"

Chanyeol sedikit mundur ke belakang, menyorot sedih ke arah punggung Baekhyun. Padahal yang dikatakannya itu adalah sebuah kebohongan semata.

"Joohyun, apa kita harus kembali ke Seoul hari ini juga?"

"Anda tidak memiliki jadwal terlalu penting, Pak. Saya bisa mengatasinya."

"Terima kasih, Joohyun. Oh ya, saya ingin meminta bantuanmu sekali lagi."

"Dengan senang hati, Pak."

"Tolong persiapkan kapal pesiarku dan atur sebuah pertunjukan kembang api yang akan terlihat dari lokasi kapal."

"Akan saya persiapkan, Pak."

"Terima kasih, Joohyun."

Ya, tentu saja ini rencana dari Park Chanyeol. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol tidak mau mengakuinya. Entahlah, mulut dan hatinya berbeda tanggapan.

-o0o-

Di kamar vila Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap wajah indah Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah mengarungi mimpi indahnya di bawah alam sadar sana.

Wajah itu telihat pulas dan tenang sekali, berbeda ketika pria dengan paras sangat cantik itu membuka mulutnya dan berbicara seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan mencicit seperti anak anjing, lalu Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wajah Baekhyun kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya, malah dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, Baekhyun terlalu menggemaskan untuk dilewatkan.

Perlahan, kelopak mata Chanyeol semakin memberat dan dia pun ikut mengarungi mimpi bersama Baekhyun.

-o0o-

Keesokan harinya mereka pulang lagi ke Seoul dan Baekhyun pun menjalankan hari di dalam apartment yang membosankan itu tanpa tahu sampai kapan perjalanan waktu dia bersama Chanyeol di masa depan ini.

Jam berganti hari, dan hari berganti bulan. Perut Baekhyun memberikan progress yang sangat menakjubkan, perutnya membesar dua kali lipat hanya dalam jangka waktu dua bulan saja, ditambah gerakan buah hati mereka juga semakin lincah di dalam perut sana.

Baekhyun juga disarankan dokter agar tidak sembarangan bergerak dan harus selalu memastikan posisi bayinya di dalam sana dalam posisi yang aman, meskipun pada akhirnya dia akan melakukan operasi besar pada perutnya.

Dan hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun hanya tercenung di depan televisi besar yang sedang menyala.

"Apa aku harus mengunjunginya lagi?" monolog Baekhyun dengan wajah yang tidak yakin.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, si Bapak Hamil itu pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sang suami yang tentunya sibuk di kantor.

Sebelum pergi, dia menyiapkan makan siang dan menatanya seperti membekali anak TK. Melihat hasil kerja kerasnya itu, Baekhyun bertepuk tangan girang, mengapresiasi dirinya sendiri.

Pria cantik itu tidak mengabari Chanyeol jika dia akan datang ke kantor.

Sesampai di depan meja sekretaris, Baekhyun menyuruh Joohyun untuk diam dan tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya karena dia ingin Mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan kedatangannya.

Semenjak perutnya semakin memberat, Baekhyun sudah jarang menghampiri Chanyeol di kantornya. Hanya sesekali, setelah itu dia hanya berdiam diri di dalam apartment saja dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun membuka pintu besar tersebut, namun pemandangan di depannya membuat senyuman manisnya tadi sirna seketika.

Matanya mengerjap dengan sorot terluka.

"Chan--!" lirih Baekhyun dikarenakan hidungnya yang mulai kesemutan akibat dari genangan air yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Mendengar suara familiar, Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk seorang wanita tersebut pun menoleh dan melirihkan nama Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

"Kenapa dia memelukmu seperti itu, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun yang tampak sangat kecewa. Entahlah, dia merasa dibodohi.

"Baek, dia itu--"

Baekhyun menaruh tas berisi kotak makan siang itu diambang pintu, "Aku taruh disini, ya."

Lalu, pria cantik itu meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan sang suami.

"BAEKHYUN!"

-o0o-

Malam sudah larut, udara semakin dingin tetapi Baekhyun masih sibuk berdiam diri di luar balkon kamarnya yang luas.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan lampu kamar yang dimatikan, sementara pintu balkon terbuka lebar dan menerbangkan tirai-tirai tipis di dalam kamar.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol pelan sembari menaruh tas kerjanya di atas sofa kamar.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan keluar balkon. Seperti yang diperkirakan Chanyeol, sang suami tengah duduk di kursi santai sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ditawarkan dari balkon apartment.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun terkejut karena sosok suaminya itu berada di sampingnya sambil bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengambil tangan kiri Baekhyun, lalu menatap pria cantik itu dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam.

"Kau selingkuh dariku, kan?" tanya Baekhyun blak-blakan.

"Hah?" Chanyeol terperangah karena pertanyaan tersebut.

"Apa karena aku memeluk wanita tadi siang?" Chanyeol bertanya balik dan dijawab dengan anggukan lemah Baekhyun.

"Dasar bodoh!" Chanyeol mengetuk kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"Aaah! Apa-apaan!" seru Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang abis diketuk sembarangan oleh suaminya itu.

"Berlebihan sekali," gumam Chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya di lantai balkon.

"Itu adik sepupuku namanya Kang Seulgi, cantik kan?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, bibir tipis itu terbuka lebar.

Jadi, itu bukan selingkuhan Chanyeol, ya?

"Itu bukan selingkuhanmu?" Chanyeol yang tak terima dengan pertanyaan itu pun menatap kesal Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku laki-laki murahan, huh?" pertanyaan retorik penuh protes pun terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah bersalahnya, dia mengatai pemikirannya yang pendek dan menyimpulkan kejadian tadi siang sebagai 'perselingkuhan' padahal tidak terjadi apa-apa, malah wanita itu adalah kerabatnya Chanyeol.

"Aku bodoh, maafkan aku!"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan kelimpungan saat melihat tetesan air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali ke posisi bersimpuhnya, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menyisir rambut Baekhyun.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa."

"..." Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan air matanya semakin deras jatuh dari pelupuk mata.

Chanyeol mengambil sedikit tempat di kursi santai itu, lalu memeluk Baekhyun, "Jangan menangis, aku tidak akan diambil oleh siapa-siapa, Baek."

"Bukan itu!" protes Baekhyun yang hampir saja memekakkan telinga Chanyeol.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"AKU MALU! Bagaimana nanti kalau aku dan dia bertemu lagi?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap Chanyeol takut dan khawatir jika bertemu sepupu Chanyeol lagi.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya mampir kok, jam dua belas dini hari nanti dia akan kembali ke Jepang."

"Jepang?" Baekhyun menginterupsi.

"Iya, dia ke Korea untuk liburan saja." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo masuk, anginnya semakin kencang, mungkin karena mau memasuki musim dingin." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan Baekhyun bantuan untuk bisa berdiri.

Baekhyun meraih tangan besar itu, kemudian berdiri, perlahan mengikuti langkah suaminya masuk ke dalam kamar.

-o0o-

Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega hari ini, entahlah dia hanya senang karena Chanyeol tidak mengkhianati pernikahan di masa depan mereka ini.

Dia juga hari ini menerima semua perawatan yang biasa didapatkan ibu-ibu hamil, seperti senam hingga meminum susu dengan hati dan pikiran yang lebih bersih.

Mengingat kebodohannya kemarin saja membuatnya ingin menabrakan kepalanya ke tembok saja. Bagaimana bisa dia cemburu tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti kemarin, sungguh memalukan.

Hari ini Chanyeol memberitahukan dirinya kalau dia akan pulang cepat, ingin bercengkerama dengan kedua putra mereka yang ada di dalam perutnya.

Kedua putra? Iya, dari hasil tes yang dijalani, Baekhyun tengah mengandung dua bayi laki-laki di dalam perutnya, itu mengapa perutnya sedikit lebih besar dari seseorang yang tengah hamil satu bayi saja.

Baekhyun sibuk mengemil roti-roti di atas meja kopi yang ada di ruang televisi dengan menggunakan baju kemeja besar milik sang suami yang mana bagian perutnya tidak terkancing.

Semenjak perutnya semakin membengkak, Baekhyun selalu merasa kepanasan meskipun sudah menghidupkan pendingin ruangan.

Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia ingin sekali menyambut Chanyeol di depan pintu namun perut besarnya ini selalu tidak mengizinkannya.

Pria cantik itu melihat sang suami memasuki ruang televisi dengan wajah yang muram.

"Chan, apa itu? Kenapa wajahmu seperti habis dicium megalodon saja?" goda Baekhyun sembari mengelus perutnya yang bergerak-gerak lagi.

"Bikisan penuh cinta dari orang yang kau suka!" Chanyeol menaruh sebuah kotak yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa di atas tangan Baekhyun.

Wajah kecil itu mengadah bingung, lalu bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Kris!"

"KAK KRIS?! Aku sukaaa!" Baekhyun memeluk kotak kado tersebut dengan wajah riang seperti anak kecil.

"Awas! Di dalamnya mungkin aja ada racun!" Chanyeol berlalu dari sana dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya di kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah kotak kado ini, segera dibukanya dan menemukan berbagai skincare dari brand yang mempunyai harga yang fantastis dan sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda yang terletak tepat di atas skincare tersebut.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, "Diantara semua barang mewah, kenapa harus skincare."

"Ah bodolah, yang penting dari Kak Kris." Baekhyun menutup kotak tersebut dan memeluknya seerat mungkin.

Chanyeol yang baru keluar lagi dari dalam kamar pun mematung di belakang sofa. Sesuatu dari dalam dirinya tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dan meledak seperti bom.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu mengambil mantel tebal yang tergantung di sudut ruangan, kemudian berjalan keluar. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun segera bertanya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kebingungannya,

"Mencari udara segar." Jawaban singkat dan terkesan dingin yang didapatkan Baekhyun.

"Ikut!" sahut Baekhyun cepat, dia kan juga ingin keluar dari apartment untuk mengatasi kesumpekannya ini.

"Tidak, sudah malam. Kata mamaku, angin malam tidak baik untuk orang yang sedang hamil."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol membuka pintu dan menutupnya cukup keras. Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti tingkah suami masa depannya itu.

"Kenapa sih dia?"

Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol yang sudah seperti wanita yang sedang kedapatan bulan saja. Mending dia tidur saja kalau begitu. Pandai pulang sendiri nantinya, pikir Baekhyun.

Namun, di saat dia sudah merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuknya dan beberapa detik lagi mungkin dia akan mengarungi mimpi indahnya, tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi menandakan kedatangan seseorang.

Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun bergerak lagi dan berniat membukakan pintu tersebut. Akan tetapi, ketika dia melihat tamu yang bertandang ke apartmentnya pada saat malam larut ini dari intercom membuatnya ber-sweatdrop-ria.

Baekhyun membukakan pintu apartment dan orang yang tak lain adalah suaminya itu segera menerjang tubuhnya, tidak kuat tapi tetap saja Baekhyun kaget.

"Hei, kau hampir membunuh bayiku!" protes Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara tidak jelas di bahunya.

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sayunya yang tidak fokus itu, "Apa maksudmu bayimu, huh?! Itu bayiku juga, bayi kita!"

"Ahh! Kau bau alkohol, berapa botol yang kau minum?"

Chanyeol mengadahkan kedua tangannya sambil menekuk jemarinya satu persatu, seperti anak kecil yang menghitung permennya.

"Hmm, lima? Hihihi!" Baekhyun memandang kesal wajah tampan itu.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau meminum sebanyak itu?!" omel Baekhyun sembari bersusah payah menutup pintu kamar dan memapah tubuh besar sang suami ke kamar.

"Aish! Kenapa kau berat sekali!"

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke atas kasur dan berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian, pria cantik itu menempatkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol dan membuka sepatu beserta kaos kaki yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Itu semua karena kau!" racau Chanyeol sembari memeluk gulingnya.

"Ahh, jangan dulu tidur, lepaskan mantelmu dulu, Bodoh!" seru Baekhyun yang disertai helaan napas di akhir kalimatnya. Dengan susah payah, dia melepaskan mantel tebal yang masih melekat di tubuh Chanyeol.

Di saat Baekhyun sibuk melipat mantel tersebut, Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun judes minta ampun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum sampai membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan ikut menatap mata besar yang sedang tidak waras itu.

"Jangan suka!" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya, kebingungan.

"Jangan suka apanya, Bodoh?"

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh, aku tidak bodoh asal kau tau!" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar protesan tersebut.

"Jangan suka pada Kris." Senyuman Baekhyun menghilang dan tergantikan dengan wajah lembutnya, mencoba memahami maksud kalimat Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Heh, Bodoh!" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Kau itu suamiku, jadi kau itu milikku!"

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat tersebut, bibir Chanyeol pun mendarat di atas bibir Baekhyun; menyapu bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan lembut, mengusap pipi gembil Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

 **TBC**

 **MAAF GUYS INI PENDEK BANGET PARTNYA**

 **EH, TAPI MASIH ADA YANG INGAT GA?**

 **MAKASIH YA BUAT YANG NUNGGU INI FF.**

 **MAAF KALAU MASIH BANYAK TYPO YA!**

 **SARAN DAN KRITIKNYA DIPERSILAKAN MENEKAN TOMBOL 'REVIEW'**

 **MAKASIH.**

CHAPTER TEN'S PREVIEW.

"Wah! Apa aku sudah gila? Apa dia juga gila?

"Dia tidur sementara aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali! Dasar Park Chanyeol brengsek!"

"AAAA! Aku mau tidur!"

-o0o-

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Kau minum alkohol tadi malam?"

"Sedikit saja."

"Jangan memelototiku! Aku hanya minum-minum, apa salahku?!"

"Tanya saja pada dirimu."

"Ah, kenapa Bapak Hamil sensitif sekali? Apa karena dia tidak bisa minum-minum, ya?"

-o0o-

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Iya?"

"Mamamu menyuruh kita membeli perlengkapan bayi."

"Lalu?"

"Yasudah, biar aku sendiri saja yang pergi. Mungkin aku bisa mengajak orang lain juga."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kak Kris."

"TIDAK BISA! HARUS DENGANKU, TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKKAN!"

-o0o-

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?"

"Dokter, aku ingin mendengarkan detak jantung anakku."

"Itu anakku juga, Bodoh!"

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh! Kau mau anak kita nanti bodoh karena kau mengatai Papanya?"

"Lalu, kau saja yang boleh memanggilku bodoh?"

"Tentu saja! Wlee~!"

"Yak! Kau--"


	10. CHAPTER NINE

**CHAPTER NINE**

Baekhyun menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi mulutnya. Sementara itu, pupil matanya bergerak tidak nyaman, begitu pula dengan napasnya yang pendek dan tersendat-sendat seperti atlet marathon.

Dia menoleh ke sisi yang mana Chanyeol tengah terlelap pulas sambil menghadap ke arahnya dengan kedua pipi yang merah akibat minum alkohol terlalu banyak.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sekali lagi, lalu bergumam, "Wah! Apa aku sudah gila?" Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Apa dia juga sudah gila?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan bibirnya ke permukaan, kemudian mengelus perlahan sembari mengikuti perintah otaknya yang membawanya teringat kembali ke kejadian tadi.

Bagaimana bisa dia berciuman seperti itu dengan Chanyeol? Dia sudah gila, benar-benar gila!

Pria manis itu memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Dia tidur sepulas itu sementara aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali?! Sungguh mengesankan, Park Chanyeol brengsek!" geram Baekhyun sembari meremas tepian selimut.

Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya, sementara itu bibirnya tidak ada habis-habisnya bersuara seperti anak anjing yang sedang menangis.

"AAA! Aku mau tidur!"

-o0o-

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur, meskipun matahari semakin meninggi. Kini, sepasang kantung panda melekat di kelopak mata bawahnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, rasanya seperti meminum kafein satu ember.

Ranjang yang tadinya diam dan tenang menjadi sedikit berdecit. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mendudukan dirinya sembari memegang kepala.

"Ahh, kenapa pusing sekali, ya?" monolog pria tampan itu sambil memukul pelan kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan berdenyut.

Chanyeol yang merasakan dipandangi terus-menerus pun menolehkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berbaring dengan posisi menghadap ke arahnya.

"Cepat sekali bangunnya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya. Baekhyun yang ditanya pun mendongak sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah tampan suaminya.

"Bangun? Tidur saja belum," gumam Baekhyun tanpa mematahkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah pria dengan badan seperti binaraga itu.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan Baekhyun. Dia merasa seperti sedang diiris-iris oleh tatapan dari mata bulan sabit tersebut.

"Kau minum alkohol tadi malam?" tanya balik Baekhyun dengan suara dan tatapan yang sama-sama mengintimidasi.

"Sedikit saja." Chanyeol membuat pola 'sedikit' dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Namun, Baekhyun semakin bernapas tak beraturan dan membesarkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan memelototiku! Aku hanya minum-minum, apa salahku?!" Chanyeol berusaha memberikan perlindungan untuk dirinya sendiri. Lagipula di jaman ini, Chanyeol sudah berumur kepala tiga, bukan bocah tujuh belas tahun. Jadi, secara jasmani, dia sudah sangat boleh meminum alkohol.

Begitulah pemikiran Park Chanyeol ini tanpa meminta penjelasan kepada sang suami yang tampak semakin ingin membunuhnya.

"Tanya saja pada dirimu."

Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, kenapa Bapak Hamil sensitif sekali? Apa karena dia tidak bisa minum-minum, ya? Dia pasti iri padaku dan melampiaskannya kepadaku!" gumam Chanyeol sedikit terkejut tatkala Baekhyun menutup keras pintu kamar mandi.

Apa salahnya? Baru bangun, belum ada berbicara apa-apa, sudah dimusuhi seperti ini, aduh, sungguh apes!

-o0o-

Baekhyun serius memusuhinya, bahkan pria itu memakan menu sarapannya tanpa berbicara atau menatap ke arahnya.

Chanyeol diperlakukan seperti hantu; tidak terlihat.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan membuka suara, Baekhyun sudah membawa piringnya ke washtafel dan mencucinya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti itu! Oh ayolah, setidaknya bicara jika dia punya kesalahan.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan saat mabuk?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, bahkan tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan minum-minum kalau kau tidak kuat! Menyusahkan saja!" gumam Baekhyun sembari meletakkan piring dan gelasnya di rak sedikit kasar hingga membuat suara gesekan yang tidak enak didengar.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berniat akan kembali ke kamar, namun Chanyeol menghalangi jalannya.

"Menyingkirlah, Bodoh!" geram Baekhyun sembari membesarkan matanya.

Dia mendorong Chanyeol cukup kuat dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol pun mengalah untuk suaminya tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun, astaga!"

Belum ada beberapa langkah, Baekhyun menerima panggilan di ponselnya. Dia berbincang dengan sangat sopan di balik ponsel tersebut; bisa ditebak siapa yang menelepon Baekhyun.

"Iya, Ma!"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah sengaknya, "Dari mama?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ah, baiklah, Ma!" ujar Baekhyun sembari menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya susah payah. Apakah ibunya kembali menyuruhnya yang tidak-tidak?

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Iya?" jawab Chanyeol dengan nyali yang ciut.

"Mamamu menyuruh kita membeli perlengkapan bayi."

Chanyeol memiringkan wajah sok polosnya, kemudian bertanya, "Lalu?"

"Yasudah, biar aku sendiri saja yang pergi atau mengajak seseorang yang kukenal."

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya. Dirasanya, Baekhyun hampir tidak memiliki teman di dunia sekarang ini.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol tak peduli. Siapa tahu Baekhyun akan memohon kepadanya, 'kan?

"Kak Kris."

Mata besar Chanyeol membola sempurna. Lalu, Chanyeol menggeram sendiri dalam hatinya.

Byun Baekhyun, pria itu pintar sekali memainkan kedengkian dan keiri-hatiannya.

"TIDAK BISA! HARUS DENGANKU, TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKKAN!"

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari apartment terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan, Baekhyun sibuk menertawai pria tampan yang menjabat sebagai suaminya di zaman sekarang itu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengambil mantelnya.

"Suami macam kau membiarkan suami hamilnya mempersiapkan semua barang sendirian, Park Bodoh Chanyeol!"

-o0o-

Saat ini kita bisa melihat, Byun Baekhyun sibuk mondar-mandir di pusat perbelanjaan khusus bayi dengan posisi sang suami tengah menjinjing hampir sepuluh _paperbag_ di kedua lengan kekarnya.

Jangan lupakan bibir tebal itu mendumel sembari menatap kesal ke arah punggung suami.

"Sudah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara parau karena lelahnya.

Baekhyun memutar perlahan untuk melihat penampilan sang suami yang mungkin cocok dipanggil _butler_ sekarang.

Dia berhenti berjalan, telunjuk kanannya mengetuk dagunya, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Sebelum ide mengesalkan Baekhyun lahir, Chanyeol pun menyerobot dengan bertanya, "Setelah ini kita akan kemana?"

"Dokter, aku ingin mendengarkan detak jantung anakku." Baekhyun menyombongkan perut besarnya lagi.

Padahal itu sebagian besar adalah kerja keras seorang Park Chanyeol. Pikir Chanyeol.

"Itu anakku juga, Bodoh!" geram Chanyeol tidak terima dengan pernyataan Baekhyun mengenai anak mereka itu.

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh! Kau mau anak kita nanti bodoh karena kau mengatai Papanya?" protes Baekhyun sembari mengelus perut besarnya dan membuat gestur seperti mencoba menjauhkan perut besarnya itu dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan _paperbag_ itu di lantai, kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut tiba-tiba.

"Lalu, kau saja yang boleh memanggilku bodoh?!" tanya Chanyeol sembari menaikkan intonasi suaranya tanpa menyadari bahwa banyak yang tengah menonton mereka.

"Tentu saja! Wlee~!" Baekhyun mengulurkan lidahnya, mengolok Chanyeol. Setelah itu, kakinya melangkah pergi dari sana dengan langkah congkaknya.

"Yak! Kau-" Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku kukunya menjadi putih.

Tenang, tenang.

Kau haru tenang, Park Chanyeol. Anggap saja itu wujud dari segumpal darah dari manusia-manusia menyebalkan yang pernah kau temui di muka bumi ini.

Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol emosinya, bahkan dia sampai bernapas melalui diafragmanya.

-o0o-

"Wah, Park! Kau lihat itu?"

Pertanyaan retorik itu dilontarkan oleh Son Seungwan, dokter kandungan yang selama ini menjadi dokter langganan Baekhyun dalam memeriksa kondisi kedua bayinya.

Seungwan juga merupakan sahabat Chanyeol sedari SMP, jadi mereka tidak perlu sungkan lagi memakai bahasa yang santai.

"Hahaha, bukannya mereka terlihat sepertiku?" Seungwan dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas.

Dengan senyum yang teramat lebar, Chanyeol bertanya, "Hei, apa aku salah berkata?"

"Terserah kau saja!" ujar Seungwan tidak mau tahu. Dia beralih berpandangan dengan Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kepada suami sang sahabat.

"Wah, Baekhyun! Kulitmu semakin halus saja sejak dua bulan yang lalu terakhir kita bertemu, ya. Sepertinya, kau semakin bisa mengontrol emosimu dengan baik," tukas Seungwan sembari mengatur letak _probe_ -nya sedemikian rupa.

"Jelas saja, serumah bersama manusia yang setiap hari membuatku jengkel ada hikmahnya juga." Baekhyun menyahuti pernyataan Seungwan sedikit menggeram di akhirnya. Belum lagi, mata Baekhyun yang fokus ke satu objek, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

Sementara objek yang dijadikan target pembicaraan itu hanya menatap mereka bingung, jangan lupakan sorot mata yang penuh tanda tanya.

-o0o-

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun! Ternyata kelebihanmu itu suka sekali menyebar fitnah, ya?"

Mendengar itu, telinga Baekhyun naik. Baru juga keluar dari _basement_ Rumah Sakit, sang suami sudah minta diajak gelut saja.

"Menyebar fitnah darimana, Bodoh?!" protes Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang tengah fokus ke jalanan di depannya sembari memutar stir mobil dengan satu tangannya.

"Setiap hari membuatmu jengkel," sahut Chanyeol mengutip apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun kepada Seungwan tadi.

"Memang kenapa? Kau ini seperti anak muda yang tidak mau kekurangannya diperlihatkan oleh orang yang disukainya," cetus Baekhyun kemudian diam sebentar, memikirkan kata-katanya sendiri. Ditambah, Chanyeol yang tidak melawan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Baekhyun tidak menyangka, dia bahkan hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"T-Tidak! Lagipula jiwaku memang masih muda, 'kan? Aku secara rohani masih berusia tujuh belas tahun." Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya sembari terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Jelas tidak!" gertak Chanyeol meninggikan intonasi suaranya membuat Baekhyun terperanjat kaget.

Baekhyun diam sebentar, lalu tertawa. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap punggung lebar sang suami.

"Ternyata memang benar cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan," ucap Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

"Sabar, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya, "Kau malah menikah denganku, ya? Hahaha! Seharusnya kau berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapati hati Seungwan."

Chanyeol membanting stirnya ke pinggir jalan. Lalu, pria tampan itu memutar badannya agar bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan nyaman.

"Berhenti merendahkan dirimu dan mengatakan seolah-olah menikahimu itu hanya opsi cadangan! Lagipula aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Seungwan, dia hanya sahabatku, tidak lebih!"

Baekhyun terkejut. Semua rasa panas berkumpul di pipi dan matanya, peredaran darahnya seperti dipercepat.

"Ah, maaf, aku pasti sudah membuatmu terkejut."

Chanyeol kembali membawa mobil ke badan jalan, melaju dengan mobil-mobil lainnya.

Baekhyun yang kali ini menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Dan, sepanjang jalan itu tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

 _"Apa aku terlalu kasar, ya?" -pcy._

 _"Sepertinya kerja jantungku rusak lagi, aku harus memeriksakannya ke spesialis kardiologi." -Bbh._

 **TBC**

 **HALO JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MENINGGALKAN REVIEWNYA YAAA BIAR AKU SEMAKIN SEMANGAT UPDATE DAN NGETIKNYA! TERIMA KASIH!**

 _PREVIEW CHAPTER ELEVEN_

 _'Aku tidak mau jantung ini semakin rusak, nungkin dengan mendiamkannya jantung ini akan bekerja normal lagi.'_

"Sungguh, Byun Baekhyun? Kau benar-benar mendiamkanku?"

 _From : Park Bodoh_  
 _Jangan lewatkan sarapanmu. Aku sudah memperingati!_  
 _10.30 am_

 _From : Park Bodoh_  
 _Makan siang._  
 _12.01 pm_

 _From : Park Bodoh_  
 _Makan malam._  
 _18.01 pm_

 _From : Park Bodoh_  
 _Bahkan disini kau tidak ingin menjawabku?_  
 _18.03 pm_

"Baekhyun..."

"Ibu!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang? Sudah lebih tiga bulan kau tidak menjenguk ibumu ini, hm?"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi mengapa ibu jadi seperti ini?"

"Apa kau amnesia?"

"Halo, Menantu Park!"

"Siapa, ya?"

"BERANINYA KALIAN BERDUA MELUPAKANKU?!"


	11. CHAPTER TEN

**CHAPTER** **TEN**

 _Aku tidak mau jantung ini semakin rusak, mungkin dengan mendiamkannya jantung ini akan bekerja normal lagi.'_

Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian bergegas menjauhi Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam Chanyeol risih sendiri dengan kelakuan suaminya.

Chanyeol baru mengeluarkan badan besarnya dari mobil. Namun, tubuh mungilㅡmenurut ChanyeolㅡBaekhyun itu sudah tidak terlihat indra penglihatannya lagi.

"Sungguh, Byun Baekhyun? Kau benar-benar mendiamkanku?" monolognya entah pada siapa. Matanya nyaris membelalak karena perlakuan tiba-tiba dari suaminya itu.

-o0o-

Sama dengan keesokan harinya, laki-laki itu tetap mendiamkannya, bahkan bertegur sapa saja tidak. Jadi saat sarapan tadi, dia hanya makanan buah-buahan yang ada di kulkas.

Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol harus sarapan di perjalanan menuju kantornya dengan memakan makanan cepat saji. Tega sekali pria itu. Se-sensitif itukah orang yang sedang hamil?

Baekhyun yang berada di rumah terus saja mengingatkan otaknya agar tidak berbicara apapun kepada Chanyeol meski dia mau. Ayolah, Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu jatuh dalam pesona pria tampan itu.

Baekhyun harus bisa menghadapi perasaannya pada tahun ini agar saat dia pulang ke masa yang seharusnya dia berada, dia tidak akan bergantung pada suaminya pada masa sekarang.

Iya, Baekhyun masih percaya kalau dia akan kembali lagi ke masanya.

Disela-sela pemikirannya tersebut, ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar beberapa kali, yang mana menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya ketika melihat nama yang keluar di ambang notifikasinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si 'Park Bodoh' yang bukan lain adalah suaminya.

 _From : Park Bodoh_

 _Jangan lewatkan sarapanmu. Aku sudah memperingati!_

 _10.30 am._

Pertahanan Baekhyun hampir runtuh saat membacanya. Meskipun, bukan dengan kata-kata romantis nan puitis, tapi tetap saja itu membuat peredaran darahnya dua kali bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya karena jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

Baekhyun menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya. Ada perasaan ingin membalas pesan tersebut, akan tetapi, dia teringat lagi dengan tujuan utama mengapa dia mendiamkan Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, usaha Chanyeol untuk mencairkan suasana tidak hanya di sana, dia juga mengirimkan Baekhyun pesan lainnya pada jam-jam makan lainnya.

 _From : Park Bodoh_

 _Makan siang._

 _12.01 pm._

Tetap saja, tidak ada balasan apapun, tetapi ada tanda bahwa pesannya telah dibaca. Serius? Hanya dibaca saja? Tidak dibalas?

 _From : Park Bodoh_

 _Makan malam._

 _18.01 pm._

Chanyeol menunggu untuk kali ini, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Baekhyun akan membalas pesannya.

 _From : Park Bodoh_

 _Bahkan disini kau tidak ingin menjawabku?_

 _18.03 pm_

Seperti yang diekspektasikan, sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari Byun Baekhyun itu selain membaca pesannya saja.

-o0o-

Chanyeol pulang lebih awal hari ini. Siapa yang akan tenang bila orang yang berarti bagi dia tengah mendiamkannya seperti ini. Maksudnya, berarti bagi dia pada masa ini, jangan salah sangka dulu, oke.

Chanyeol menekan sandinya, lalu masuk ke apartmentnya yang gelap gulita. Meskipun Baekhyun cukup bisa dibilang pemalas, namun pria itu akan tetap hidup dengan pencahayaan yang cukup alias dia akan menghidupkan seluruh lampu di apartment, apalagi saat Chanyeol berada di kantor, dia akan semakin ketakutan. Tapi, sekarang malah kebalikan, semua lampu di dalam apartment mati.

Pria tinggi itu mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang juga sama gelap gulitanya dengan kondisi di luar.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau tidur?" tanyanya perlahan. Dia beralih ke sisi di mana Baekhyun menghadap. Dilihatnya pria terlewat cantik itu sudah pulas tertidur.

Ah, Chanyeol saja yang merasa seperti itu, padahal Baekhyun tidak tidur sama sekali. Dia tetap terjaga dari tadi, sudah dikatakan sebelumnya kalau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa penerangan. Bukan tidak bisa, hanya saja dia akan merasa cemas, makanya dia belum tidur dan memilih pura-pura tidur.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut Baekhyun. Tidak lupa, jemari besar dan panjangnya itu ikut menyisir surai suaminya yang sudah memanjang itu, bahkan hampir menutupi mata sabitnya yang cantik itu. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya selagi menatap wajah lucu Baekhyun ketika tidur.

Baekhyun mulai merasa sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan akan terjadi dan benar saja. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menyibakkan rambut yang ada di dahinya, kemudian mengecup dahi Baekhyun tanpa meminta izin dahulu dari sang empunya dahi.

Astaga, Baekhyun ingin sekali bangun lalu memukul kepala suaminya itu, tetapi apa yang dilakukan tubuhnya malah sebaliknya. Tubuhnya diam saja dan tidak bisa melawan. Baekhyun mencicit dalam hatinya sedari tadi, berdoa supaya Chanyeol cepat menyingkir dari sana agar dia bisa bernapas normal.

Tetapi, doa Baekhyun tidak terkabul, malahan dia semakin merasakan bahwa napas Chanyeol mulai menerpa wajahnya. Baekhyun menahan napasnya, matanya terpejam secara paksa, giginya sudah menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Tepat beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka akan menyatu, tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersuara dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak tidur, Bodoh!" Baekhyun langsung saja membuka matanya selebar mungkin, lalu dia mendapati Chanyeol yang berjarak terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Mengapa pria itu tampak sepuluh kali lebih tampan jika dilihat sedekat ini? Begitulah pikiran Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kau tahu dan malah membuatku malu?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa harga dirinya terluka.

"Aku tidak tega langsung menegurmu, hehehe!" Baekhyun melipat wajahnya, sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal. Kemudian, memutar badan secara perlahan ke arah sebaliknya.

"Ayolah, jangan mendiamkanku seperti itu! Apa salahku sebenarnya?" Baekhyun tetap diam; dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sekarang, dirinya cukup kesal. Bagaimana bisa harga dirinya hancur seperti itu.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada yang lembut, dia juga tidak lupa menggoyangkan lengan Baekhyun agar dia tidak mengacuhkannya lagi.

"Bisa hentikan tanganmu? Bayiku di dalam perut sana bisa terbangun lagi!" omel Baekhyun sedikit melirik ke belakang, ah, yang tepat adalah melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ah, maafkan aku! Kemarilah! Apa anak kita nakal lagi?" Kali ini Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun berbalik lagi ke arahnya. Namun, kali ini Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, air mata Baekhyun jatuh.

Astaga, harga dirinya hancur total karena kelabilannya saat hamil ini.

Chanyeol menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Baekhyun, lalu bertanya pada pria cantik itu, "Ada apa, hm?"

Lembut sekali, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang pernah dia kenal.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Bukan hanya karena dia ingin mengabaikan Chanyeol agar tidak terlalu bergantung pada pria itu. Akan tetapi, sedari malam kemarin, anaknya tidak bisa diam dan terus menendang perutnya dari dalam, alhasil dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena harus menahan nyeri di perutnya. Namun, dia terus saja diam dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Bayinya tidak bisa diam, dia terus menendangku dari semalam, aku jadi tidak bisa beristirahat." Dengan setengah menangis, Baekhyun menceritakan keluhannya pada Chanyeol dengan wajah yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, kedua tangannya perlahan mulai meraba perut Baekhyun. Kepalanya ikut menunduk, lalu menempelkan telinganya pada perut Baekhyun; mendengarkan serta merasakan kehadiran sang anak.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan 'hm' dari Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

"Aku selalu makan cukup agar dia bisa diam, tapi ternyata dia terus saja membuat perutku nyeri." Chanyeol mengelusnya lagi, tidak lupa berbicara pada calon bayi mereka.

"Apa di sana ada lapangan hingga kau tidak berhenti menendang perut papamu, hm?" monolog Chanyeol untuk sang anak di dalam perut Baekhyun.

"Jangan nakal-nakal, ya? Kasihan papamu ingin istirahat, Nak!" Chanyeol mencium perut Baekhyun dan menguselkan kepalanya ke perut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menahan gelinya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dari perut Baekhyun saat dia tidak lagi merasakan pergerakan yang berarti, "Sepertinya sudah tidak ada tendangan lagi?"

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sekarang bertambah lagi dua puluh kali lebih tampan dari biasanya karena sehabis berbicara dengan bayi mereka. Dia menunduk sekaligus mengulum bibir bawahnya, kemudian mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Selarang kau bisa tidur."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. meninggalkjan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam sembari mengelus perutnya yang semakin membesar setiap bulannya.

"Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?"

-o0o-

Pada pagi harinya, mereka kembali harmonis lagi, bahkan Baekhyun yang kali ini mempersiapkan segala keperluan Chanyeol dari makanan sampai setelan untuk pergi ke kantor. Wah, sepertinya Byun Baekhyun ini sangat menghayati perannya sebagai suami dari Park Chanyeol.

Dia juga sudah masa bodoh dengan kata 'cinta'. Dia akan menikmati semua pemberian Tuhan hingga Tuhan lelah mempermainkan takdirnya dan mengembalikannya ke tahun di mana dia berusia tujuh belas tahun lagi.

Saat Baekhyun sibuk mendandani suaminya, tiba-tiba bunyi bel rumah pun berbunyi.

"Apakah itu mamamu?" tanya Baekhyun kepada manusia kelebihan kalsium di depannya.

"Mamaku itu tahu malu, dia akan langsung menerobos, tidak memencet bel." Baekhyun diam-diam mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Dia pun membukakan pintu untuk orang tersebut tanpa melihat intercom lagi. Matanya membesar dua kali lipat, tidak lupa juga rahangnya jatuh bebas.

"Baekhyun," sapa wanita paruh baya yang seingat Baekhyun tidak memiliki kerutan sebanyak itu.

"Ibu!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang? Sudah lebih tiga bulan kau tidak menjenguk ibumu ini, hm?" tanya sang ibu sedikit tersinggung dengan kelakuan putranya itu. Demi apapun, tiga bulan ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa dia masih memiliki orang tua di umur tiga puluh ini.

Memang kurang ajar sekali.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi mengapa ibu jadi seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun hanya bisa ternganga melihat penampilan ibunya seperti nenek-nenek kelewat modis.

"Apa kau amnesia? Ibu selalu seperti ini, Nak! Apa ibu cantik?" Baekhyun otomatis menggelengkan kepalanya membuat ibu Byun ingin sekali menempeleng kepala anaknya ini kalau saja tidak ada menantunya yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sang anak karena terlalu lama menunggu di kamar.

"Halo, Menantu Park!" sapa ibu Byun sambil melambaikan tangannya, tidak lupa melepaskan kacamata dengan gagang yang penuh gliter itu.

"Siapa, ya? Maaf, tapi bukannya pengamen tidak dibolehkan berkeliling di apartment ini, ya?" tanya Chanyeol sangat sopan, tetapi setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun secepat kilat menutup mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun membisikkan seuatu kepada suaminya, "Dia ibuku, Bodoh!"

Mata Chanyeol membesar dua kali lipat. Tamatlah riwayat hidupnya.

"BERANINYA KALIAN BERDUA MELUPAKANKU?! APA-APA ITU? PENGAMEN?" Chanyeol merutukki kebodohannya dan meminta maaf kepada mertuanya tersebut; berkali-kali hingga akhirnya mau memaafkannya setelah diajak Chanyeol pergi berbelanja.

"Tapi kau harus bekerja, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menahan tangan Chanyeol yang akan segera pergi dengan sang ibu.

"Menyenangkan hati mertua itu adalah prioritas nomor satu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melirik ibunya setengah putus asa, sedangkan ibu Byun hanya membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut juga! Aku akan menghentikan ibuku saat dia akan menguras isi kartu kreditmu."

"Tenang saja, kartu kreditku jenisnya black card, jadi tidak perlu takut untuk membeli apapun," kata Chanyeol seenak jidatnya.

 **TBC**

 **AKAN KUCOBA UNTUK NGELANJUTIN INI T.T UDAH BERDEBU SEKALI**

 ** _CHAPTER TWELVE'S PREVIEW_**

 _"Ibu mau yang itu dan itu!"_ _"_

 _Bu, itukan modelnya sama cuma beda warna saja?"_

 _"_ _Memangnya tidak boleh?"_

 _"_ _Sudahlah, Baekhyun! Biarkan ibumu bereksplorasi di mall ini, aku akan membayarkannya."_

 _"Tapi..."_

 _"Kau juga bisa memilih barang yang kau suka. Tenang saja, aku membayarkannya."_

 _"Benarkah? Kau serius?"_

 _"Ya, tentu saja."_

-o0o-

 _"Aku tidak menyangka, alih-alih ibumu yang banyak berbelanja, malah kau yang lebih banyak barangnya daripada ibumu._ "

" _Kata kau juga aku boleh memilih barang yang kumau, apa kau tidak ikhlas memberikan barang-barang ini?"_

 _"Bukan itu..."_

 _"Baiklah, akan aku kembalikan!"_

" _Baekhyun, bukan begitu maksudku!"_

-o0o-

 _"Kau mendiamkanku lagi?"_ " _Diamlah! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasa labil saat hamil!"_

 _"Oke, aku memang tidak tahu, tapi kumohon jangan melakukan ini berkali-kali padaku, kau tidak mengerti seberapa frustasinya aku!"_

" _Kau? Frustasi? Sungguh?"_

 _"Bagaimana aku tidak frustasi kalau calon ibu dari anak-anakku malah mendiamkanku seperti ini."_

 _"Menjijikan."_

-o0o-

 _"Pak, sepertinya Wu Enterprise sangat marah karena anda tidak mau bekerja sama lagi dengan mereka."_

 _"Untuk apa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut? Lagipula itu salah anak mereka sendiri yang malah terlibat dalam peredaran narkotika secara besar-besaran."_

 _"Jadi anda ingin memutuskan kerja sama secara permanen, Pak?"_

 _"Benar! Aku tidak mau perusahaan yang sudah dibangun oleh ayahku dari nol jadi ikut berakhir menyedihkan seperti itu._ _Chanyeol tidak menyadari ada yang menguping dari balik pintu eksekutifnya yang sedikit terbuka._

" _Beraninya kau!"_


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Ibu mau yang itu dan itu!" kata Ibu Byun sambil mengarahkan jemarinya pada objek yang dia mau kepada staff toko tersebut.

"Bu, itukan modelnya sama, hanya berbeda warna saja," omel Baekhyun saat melihat barang-barang yang diinginkan oleh sang ibu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Ibu Byun dengan wajah garangnya.

Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan suaminya itu dengan merangkul bahu, kemudian berbisik, "Sudahlah, Baek. Biarkan ibumu mengeksplorasi mall ini, aku akan membayar semua tagihannya."

'Tapi…"

"Kau juga bisa memilih barang yang kau suka. Tenang saja, aku yang membayarkan tagihannya juga." Chanyeol pun memilih untuk menawarkan Baekhyun juga daripada lelaki cantik itu terus mendesak ibunya.

"Benarkah? Kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, tentu saja, Sayang," goda Chanyeol kepada suaminya itu. Baekhyun yang merinding ketika panggilan 'sayang' ditujukan untuknya pun menyikut pinggang Chanyeol hingga membuat sang empunya meringis dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

-o0o-

"Aku tidak menyangka, alih-alih ibumu, malah kau yang lebih banyak barangnya daripada miliknya," cibir Chanyeol sembari melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di jok yang ada di sebelahnya saat setelah mengantarkan ibu Baekhyun ke rumahnya.

"Katamu juga aku boleh memilih barang yang kumau. Apa sebenarnya kau tidak rela membelikan barang-barang ini kepadaku?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan intonasi suara yang naik satu tingkat.

"Bukan itu…" Chanyeol menjadi kelabakan sendiri menghadapi Baekhyun yang kembali merajuk padanya. Diliriknya sekilas dan pria cantik itu sedang membuang pandangannya ke luar kaca jendela.

"Baiklah, semua kantong belanjaan di jok belakang itu milikmu, bukan milikku." Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Biarpun sikap Baekhyun terkadang menyebalkan, tetapi jika diperhatikan lebih baik lagi, itu membuat Baekhyun tampak lebih menggemaskan.

"Baekhyun, bukan begitu maksudku!" Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan, bahkan salah satu tangannya kini terulur ke arah Baekhyun dan menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol yang tengah fokus mengemudikan mobil dengan sebelah tangan saja.

"Menggenggam tanganmu agar kau tidak merajuk lagi padaku," jawab Chanyeol santai dan itu sedikit membuat semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi chubby milik si cantik.

"Hentikan kalimat-kalimat kekanakan itu, kupikir aku akan muntah sebentar lagi karena terlalu sering mendengarkanmu mengucapkannya," komentar Baekhyun sembari melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya. Tak lupa pula, bibir tipis itu mengerucut lucu.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau menyukainya." Baekhyun menunduk lagi dan tautan tangan mereka semakin mengerat.

"Bodoh, kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" tampik Baekhyun yang kesal karena Chanyeol berlagak sok tahu.

"Aku melihat wajahmu memerah. Aku tahu itu muncul karena rayuanku, bukan?" Baekhyun semakin menunduk, tak kuasa menahan malu. Dia benci hal ini, mengapa ketika dia merasa malu, pipinya selalu tersipu.

"Aku benar, kan?" Chanyeol semakin menggoda si cantik itu dan membuat Baekhyun memaksa membuka tautan tangan mereka. Awalnya, Chanyeol enggan melepaskan, tetapi saat Baekhyun akan menggigit tangan itu, Chanyeol langsung melepaskannya.

"Ah, dasar! Kau bukan manusia, kau kucing!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang kesal.

"Aku rela menjadi kucing, lalu aku akan mencakar wajahmu sampai hancur! Wleee!" olok Baekhyun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kekanakan," cibir Chanyeol pelan, tetapi tentu saja telinga tajam pria mungil itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau cantik."

"APA?!"

"Berisik!"

-o0o-

"Kau mendiamkanku lagi?" tanya Chanyeol ketika dirinya baru saja membuka pintu apartemen mereka dengan tangan yang dipenuhi paper bag milik belanjaan si cantik.

Baekhyun yang tadi berada di belakangnya pun masuk terlebih dahulu, bahkan dia hampir menutup pintu itu untuk Chanyeol.

"Diamlah! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sedang labil ketika hamil," cibir pria cantik itu sambil menempatkan bokongnya ke sofa yang lembut.

Chanyeol yang kesusahan membawa berbagai macam merk paper bag itu ikut menendang pintunya agar bisa ditutup, lalu ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun dan meletakkan paper bag tersebut di atas meja kopi yang ada di depan sofa.

"Oke, aku memang tidak tahu, tapi kumohon jangan melakukan ini berkali-kali padaku, kau tidak mengerti seberapa frustasinya aku menghadapi kelabilanmu." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk menyandarkan kakinya itu di atas meja kopi.

Baekhyun bersedekap dada, dan berdecak kesal, "Kau? Frustasi gara-gara aku? Yang benar saja!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak frustasi kalau calon ibu dari anak-anakku malah mendiamkanku seperti ini."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap lurus pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi muaknya.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu, benar-benar menjijikan untuk didengar di telingaku."

Chanyeol sangat menyukai ekspresi itu, dia akan terus-terusan menggoda Baekhyun kalau sudah begini.

"Halo, Ibu dari anak-anakku." Baekhyun menutup kupingnya dan mulai berceloteh tidak jelas agar perkataan Chanyeol tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Sayang…"

"Blaaa… Blaaa… Blaaa…" Chanyeol yang melihat itu memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun agar pria itu tidak menutupi telinganya, namun meski begitu bibir tipisnya masih belum mau berhenti.

"Diam atau kucium?" Suara Baekhyun yang memenuhi ruangan itu pun langsung terbungkam saat ancaman itu keluar dari mulut si brengsek Chanyeol.

"Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol," geram Baekhyun seraya menatap tajam kepada sang suami.

"Astaga, kau memilih diam daripada kucium?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya akan pilihan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mau dicium bibirmu yang terlalu tebal itu."

Chanyeol yang tadinya menahan tangan Baekhyun sekarang berpindah di pipi gembul suami cantiknya.

"Lepas!" Chanyeol menggeleng sembari tertawa puas melihat Baekhyun tidak berdaya di tangannya.

"Kuitung sampai tiga."

"Coba saja."

"Satu…"

"Dua…" Chanyeol tak kunjung melepaskan tangkupan tangannya. Malah, pria itu tersenyum semakin lebar seraya memainkan alisnya.

"Ti—! Hmppph!"

Chanyeol menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka dan itu membuat kedua bola mata Baekhyun membesar. Pria itu berusaha mendorong dada bidang milik suaminya itu, tetapi Chanyeol menolak untuk melepaskannya. Sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun memilih menonjok perut Chanyeol dengan tonjokan yang lumayan keras dan itu berhasil melepaskan rekatan bibir mereka.

"Arghhh!"

"Kau gila?" Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah.

"Habisnya tadi kau mengatai bibirku, sekarang bagaimana? Bukankah ciuman tadi membuatmu ketagihan?" Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku tidak mengira kau sebodoh itu, Park Chanyeol! Kau bilang itu ciuman? I-itu hanya kecupan, Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamar mereka.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri, "Benar juga, itu hanya kecupan, bukan ciuman."

-o0o-

Setelah membolos beberapa hari karena permintaan suaminya itu—katanya takut ditinggal sendirian dan hanya bisa menghandle di ruang kerja yang ada di apartmentnya—akhirnya Chanyeol sudah bisa masuk ke ruang kerja di kantornya lagi.

Chanyeol harus meninggalkan suami cantiknya itu lagi untuk pergi bekerja demi mencari sesuap nasi. Dan, kini di depannya sudah banyak pekerjaan yang menanti, termasuk sang sekretaris yang raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Pak, sepertinya Wu _Enterprise_ sangat marah karena anda tidak mau bekerja sama lagi dengan mereka."

"Untuk apa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut? Lagipula itu salah anak mereka sendiri yang malah terlibat dalam peredaran narkotika secara besar-besaran." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat mengingat profil perusahaan yang dibacanya pekan lalu.

"Jadi anda ingin memutuskan kerja sama secara permanen, Pak?" tanya Joohyun memastikan lagi.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau perusahaan yang sudah dibangun oleh ayahku dari nol jadi ikut berakhir menyedihkan seperti itu," jawab Chanyeol sembari tersenyum tipis sekilas kepada Joohyun, lalu fokus lagi ke monitor yang menyala di depannya.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari ada yang menguping dari balik pintu eksekutifnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Beraninya kau!"

 **TBC**


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri saat bayang-bayang ciuman, ah maksudnya kecupan Chanyeol itu masih terngiang di kepalanya. Padahal, kejadian tersebut sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ahh!"

Si cantik itu mengelus perutnya yang lagi-lagi bergerak dan membuatnya tak nyaman. Dia pun keluar dari kamar, lalu masuk ke dalam ruang kerja sang suami yang sekarang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Oh, Baek?"

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih saja terasa aneh baginya karena sang anak tidak berhenti menendang dari dalam.

"Kenapa?" Mata Chanyeol yang tadinya menatap wajah itu berpindah menatap tangan Baekhyun yang tengah mengelus perutnya, kemudian dia tertawa pelan.

"Apa anak kita berulah lagi?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia menunduk dan mencebikkan bibir bawahnya.

"Kemarilah!" Baekhyun patuh, dia mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan suaminya itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, dia menunggu Baekhyun benar-benar dekat dengannya dan ketika si cantik itu beradda di hadapannya, Chanyeol langsung menarik lengannya dan mengintruksikan sang suami untuk duduk di atas meja kerjanya.

" _Hello, My little one_! Lihatlah wajah ibumu—"

"Kau panggil aku ibu, kupukul kau!" ancam Baekhyun yang siap-siap melayangkan tangannya di udara.

Chanyeol cengengesan dan memohon agar tangan itu tidak lagi berada di udara. Baekhyun yang sudah puas melihat reaksi ngeri Chanyeol pun menurunkan tangannya dan membiarkan tangan Chanyeol beraksi di perutnya.

"Semoga wajahmu nanti mirip diriku saja, ya, jangan mau mirip dengannya," bisik Chanyeol sembari melirik ke atas, di mana wajah si cantik itu tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau berbicara omong kosong lagi, aku akan mencarikan ayah baru untuknya," ancam Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi anaknya itu dicekoki kalimat-kalimat yang tidak senonoh dari bapaknya.

"Tega sekali, bagaimana pun juga, aku di masa ini udah susah payah membuatnya."

"Kau kira aku di masa ini juga tidak susah payah? Mungkin, aku yang paling kesulitan darimu." Baekhyun memprotes pernyataan suaminya itu.

"Aku harap aku bisa melihatnya lahir dan menggendongnya di tanganku," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan membuat suasana konyol mereka berubah menjadi haru.

Sorot mata galak Baekhyun mulai melembut saat senyuman Chanyeol terpatri indah, seolah tengah tersenyum kepada bayi mereka.

"Babyboo, Daddy sudah tidak sabar menggendongmu dan mendengarkan suara tangismu, baik-baiklah di dalam sana, Daddy menyayangimu." Chanyeol menarik kursinya, duduk di sana sambil menempelkan pipinya di perut Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa mendengar detak jantung dan tendangannya." Baekhyun tidak bisa merespon apapun lagi selain tersenyum melihat sikap lembut Chanyeol.

Kalau saja Chanyeol tetap seperti itu untuk waktu yang lebih lama, pasti dia akan menyukai Chanyeol juga, tetapi ketika pemuda tampan itu kembali ke sifat aslinya, ingin rasanya Baekhyun buang saja dia dari balkon apartemen mereka.

"Wah, dia bergerak lagi!" seru Chanyeol ketika perut Baekhyun memberikan telapak tangannya sebuah tekanan lagi. Semua itu membuat sesuatu seperti menggelitiknya pelan, terasa menyenangkan.

-o0o-

Seorang pria jangkung dengan setelan pakaian dan rambut yang acakan berlari ke arah ruangan Chanyeol, akan tetapi sebelum dia membuka pintu tersebut, Joohyun terlebih dahulu menghalangi jalan pria itu.

"Biarkan aku menemuinya," kata pria jangkung yang sedari tadi memaksa Joohyun untuk masuk ke ruangan bosnya.

"Maafkan saya, Presdir Wu. Tetapi, presdir Park tidak ingin menemui anda." Joohyun berusaha menhadang badan besar itu dengan badannya yang jauh lebih kecil tentunya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya, bukan akan membunuhnya!" Pria itu berteriak hingga membuat ruang di sana menggemakan suaranya.

"Maafkan saya, tapi—"

BRUKH—!

Pria itu menyengkram bahu Joohyun dan mendorongnya ke dinding hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup gaduh. Namun, berkat itu, dia bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjakan sesautu di depan meja kerjanya pun terkejut melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Kris? Mengapa kau bisa masuk? Bukannya sudah kukatakan pada Joohyun untuk tidak membiarkanmu masih?"

Pria jangkung yang disebut Kris itu tertawa sekilas sembari mendekati meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan kontrak kerja sama kita?" tanya Kris yang terlihat begitu berantakan saat ini.

"Siapa yang memutuskan kontak kerja? Yang kulakukan hanyalah tidak memperpanjang kontrak kerja yang sudah habis, Presdir Wu," sahut Chanyeol santai, bahkan pria itu menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Meskipun begitu, mengapa kau tega tidak memperpanjang kontraknya? Bukankah kita sempat berada di sekolah yang sama? Ayolah, Chanyeol, jangan menganggapku seperti orang asing."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat ke arah Kris.

"Aku tidak ingin perusahaan yang dibangun oleh ayahku ini ikut terkena imbas akibat tindakan adikmu yang memalukan itu, Kris. Kudengar dia terbebas dari hukuman karena duit kalian?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai lebar. Kris yang melihat itu berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Kris membuang harga dirinya; dia menjatuhkan lututnya ke lantai sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon sekali ini saja, tolong batalkan pemutusan kontrak itu, keuangan keluarga kami benar-benar bergantung dengan kerja sama perusahaanmu," ucapnya seraya terisak.

"Maaf, Kris. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Kris sudah geram, dia bangun dari acara berlututnya, lalu meremas kerah baju Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol tampak tercekik karena hal itu.

Namun, sebelum Kris semakin gegabah atas tindakannya lagi, Joohyun masuk ke dalam ruangan bosnya tersebut sembali membawa beberapa security di belakangnya. Bukan hanya itu, di samping Joohyun juga ada Baekhyun yang setengah berlari sambil memegangi sebuah kotak makan siang dan menatapnya khawatir.

Para security itu pun memisahkan Kris dari Chanyeol , kemudian membawa pria jangkung itu keluar dari sana.

"Pak, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Joohyun yang disahuti dengan anggukan Chanyeol.

"Jangan biarkan Kris memasuki area perusahaan ini, bahkan lobi sekalipun, perintahkan untuk semua keamanan untuk menghafal wajahnya," intruksi Chanyeol sembari membenahi kerah kemeja dan dasi yang dia kenakan.

"Baiklah, Pak!" Setelah mendapatkan intruksi tersebut, Joohyun pun keluar, lalu membiarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua di sana.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sementara itu, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seraya mendekati Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baek," katanya lembut seakan tahu apa yang memenuhi kepala suaminya itu.

"Siapa yang bertanya?!" tanya Baekhyun judes bukan main.

Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa sambil membuka kotak makan siangnya. Chanyeol mendekati si cantik itu; dia mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Apakah itu untukku?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Baekhyun.

"Bukan," sahutnya pendek.

"Astaga, aku baru saja diserang oleh orang yang kau sukai dan sekarang aku diserang olehmu, tidak adil sekali," cibir Chanyeol sembari mengambil satu potongan telur gulung yang ada di dalam kotak makan siang itu.

Namun, sebelum Chanyeol menggapai potongan telur gulung itu, Baekhyun sudah menepis tangannya duluan.

"Untuk apa kau makan?"

"Demi apapun? Kau marah padaku? Wah, apa karena aku tidak memperpanjang kontrak dengan kakak kesayanganmu itu atau makan siang yang kau bawa ke sini itu memang untuk Kris, begitu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang besar.

Baekhyun beranjak dari sana.

"Kau selalu merajuk padaku tanpa alasan! Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku sekarang, huh?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dingin. "Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku juga membencimu, kalau saja kau tidak tahu, Byun Baekhyun!

 **TBC**


End file.
